


Бес солнца

by thett



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, ересь, роадстори, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О приключениях и историях, рассказанных в пути</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бес солнца

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстратор КЁШ ПЕРЕДАСТ  
> с приветом брату пушкину

**0**  
Иногда Эггзи казалось, что он так и не вышел из церкви, навсегда остался между рядов опрокинутых лавок - или посреди звенящего эха хоралов, или в тихой каморке возле исповедальни. Что когда Гарри переступил через тело последнего убитого им прихожанина, выходя навстречу пуле и очередной коме, не первой и не последней в его карьере, Эггзи не захлопнул лэптоп - он продолжал висеть призраком под потолочной балкой, почти способный вдохнуть тяжелый от крови воздух церкви миссии Саус Глейд. Это воспоминание, привычно болезненное, было неразрывно связано с другим храмом, находящимся в другом штате, в другое время, несколько месяцев спустя - Назаретянской церковью в Санта Монике, где пышная как шоколадный пончик певица выводила хит госпела “Смерть - ужасная штука”, притопывая в такт. В той церкви были на окнах длинные белые занавеси, блестело распятие, отбрасывая блики на ошкуренный деревянный пол. Реальность таяла в отсветах золота, напоминая о чем-то смутном и далеком. О жизни, в которой все было по-другому, и Эггзи не мог вспомнить ни времени, ни места, где это происходило - догадывался только, что было лето, потому что обнаженную кожу не могли остудить ни порывы ветра, смешивающие мускус пота с ладаном, ни ночная прохлада.  
Это были три разные церкви.  
Она всегда была одна.

 **1**  
Секвойи торчали из земли ровным частоколом. Воздух был жарче, чем в парилке, сушил легкие, туманил зрение, заставлял дышать через рот. На горизонте действительно плыло облако, или это был мираж?  
Эггзи сунул голову в окно и нетерпеливо побарабанил по спинке кресла.  
\- Эй, Гарри, найдется десятка? Они не принимают карты, это пиздец. Кассирша согласилась подождать, но за мной в очереди парни из Орлеана, и им нужно их пиво.  
Гарри молча нашарил в дипломате бумажник и не глядя сунул в руку Эггзи. Тот умчался бодрой ланью, вызывая своим видом ужас - Гарри не предполагал, что этому чувству есть место в его жизни, но Эггзи умел удивлять. Его манеры вызывали желание не то поставить в угол, не то жестоко наказать. Шуточки на грани фола, неуместные комментарии - когда это началось, месяц назад?

\- Шпионаж, - сказал Гарри тогда тщательно отработанным тоном, вызывавшем скуку даже в нем самом, - разведка.  
\- Ну офигеть теперь, - Эггзи потянулся и закинул ноги в белоснежных кедах на журнальный столик, - я как-то забыл за всем этим бардаком.  
Он обвел рукой гостиную чьего-то дома (Гарри забыл имя владельца сразу после контрольного выстрела), щедро заваленную телами бодигардов.  
\- Это побочный эффект, - не согласился Гарри, - тяжелое время. Я действительно должен тебе объяснять?  
\- Не стоит, Гарри. Не стоит твоих усилий, Гарри. Неужели мы наконец-то займемся настоящим делом, Гарри?  
Маленькая сволочь. Он точно знал, как вывести Гарри из себя, и пользовался этим знанием с хладнокровием убийцы. “Что выросло - то выросло”, - успокоил себя Гарри, не смея ни на секунду забыть о своем участии в деле взращивания… того, что выросло.  
\- Голова не болит? - с заботой осведомился Эггзи, не меняя вальяжной позы, - хочешь водички?  
\- Обдумаю твое предложение, когда буду лежать на смертном одре.  
\- Как скажешь, старик. Что с разведкой?  
\- Промышленный шпионаж, - верно, тогда уже можно было различить первые нотки, перемену ветра в без того напряженной атмосфере их отношений, - Штаты. Артур полагает, что у меня могут быть… неприятные ассоциации.  
\- Что ты взбесишься и сотрешь с лица Земли еще одну безнравственную церковь?  
\- Примерно так. Ты едешь со мной. Будешь защищать сектантов от справедливого возмездия.  
\- Кентукки? - нетерпеливо вскинулся Эггзи.  
\- Кремниевая долина, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- Хайвеи, бургеры, шпионаж и разведка, - обрадовался Эггзи, - да, спасибо. Я тебя обожаю.  
Впору было заподозрить все самое худшее уже тогда - по тому, как ярко блеснули его глаза и как округлились губы, выговаривая признание, но если честно, Гарри знал о том, что эта история кончится плохо, гораздо раньше.

Первым, что увидел Гарри, проснувшись, была морда мопса крупным планом, первым, что он почувствовал - неприятно горячее дыхание на губах, первым, что услышал - чужой разговор, мгновенно определивший вектор общения с Эггзи на ближайшие десять лет.  
\- Прикинь, он лежит тут такой мягкий и уютный, как моя бабуля, и Джей Би лижет его в нос. Конечно, умиляет. Ты бы тоже умилилась. Что? Конечно. Щас. Нет, не надерет. Он же в коме.  
Раньше, чем Гарри успел пошевелиться и испортить пасторальную картинку с собой в главной роли, раздался тошнотворно громкий щелчок камеры.  
\- Лови. Ну, что я тебе говорил? Ха-ха. Надо было спорить на деньги. Ты считаешь?  
Эггзи замолчал, а потом его голос окрасился коварством, равного которому Гарри еще не слышал.  
\- Ты абсолютно права. Подарим на день рождения. Что значит, не знаешь? Тогда поделим обязанности. Я распечатаю фотку на плакат, а ты спросишь, когда у Мерлина юбилей. Он будет охуенно рад.  
\- Сделай это, и будешь до скончания века полировать винтовки на складе. Уверен, что Мерлин будет этому охуенно рад.  
\- Но Гарри, - сияние улыбки Эггзи можно было зачерпывать ложкой для меда, - ты ведь даже не с кровати встать не можешь. С возвращением.  
\- Благодарю. Пожалуй, я встану. Хотя бы для того, чтобы научить тебя хорошим манерам - ремнем, если понадобится.  
\- Грязно, - одобрил Эггзи, улыбаясь шире - как это вообще было возможно? - научи меня, я жду.

На самом деле, даже это не было шокирующим открытием. Гарри отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях, как и в эффекте, который производил на Эггзи. Он знал, что первым начал игру в двусмысленные намеки. Неожиданной оказалась готовность Эггзи отвечать, отбивать любую подачу равноценным пасом, закручивать мячи и удваивать ставки. Гарри устраивал показательные танцы в пабе - Эггзи смотрел исподлобья мягко сощуренными глазами, ловил каждый жест, Гарри сравнивал его с Вивьен Уорд - Эггзи облизывал губы идеально непристойным движением, Гарри учил его смешивать мартини - подавая бокал, Эггзи опрокидывал его на рубашку и промокал пятно на груди своей рукой. Развлекаться таким образом можно было только вдвоем, и компания Эггзи подходила как нельзя лучше. Он заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя молодым и пьяным, кровь в венах пела, согретая постоянно нарастающим градусом разделенных провокаций, пока не стала слишком вязкой, шипучей - наверное, где-то в районе Калифорнии это произошло.

\- Мистер Гейз, э-э-э, - замешкалась представительница компании, - мистер Гейз-младший.  
\- Ха, - Эггзи оказался не готов к такому повороту и попытался саботировать ритуал приветствия, но Гарри был настороже: хлопнул его по спине, и Эггзи подавился смешком, - кхе-кхе.  
\- У моего сына редкая разновидность аллергии, - изобразил принятое с достоинством поражение Гарри, - lingua garrula. Полагаю, во всем виновато растение.  
Он обвел рукой безобидный фикус, и во взгляде провожатой засквозила паника. Ей явно не хотелось потерять важного клиента.  
\- Какая неприятность. Могу я предложить молодому человеку таблетку?  
\- Не нужно беспокойства, просто пройдемте внутрь, - отмахнулся Гарри.  
\- Латынь. Как это переводится? - поинтересовался Эггзи, улучив момент.  
\- “Фильтруй базар”, - Гарри почти не задумался над трактовкой, - здесь неподходящее место для того, чтобы смеяться не по делу.  
\- А для ролевых игр подходящее? - Эггзи подмигнул ему, вываливаясь из образа: непоседливый шкодливый щенок, мягкий как подтаявшее сливочное масло. Таких не наказывают, их прижимают к груди и носят за пазухой.  
Эггзи было двадцать три года, и он получал стабильную заработную плату, соцпакет и полную медицинскую страховку за свое умение пользоваться оружием, убивать людей и осуществлять грабежи со взломом и без. Гарри давно и безуспешно боролся с желанием прижать его к груди и спрятать за пазухой.  
\- Когда вернемся, можешь сам высказать Мерлину все претензии относительно прикрытия. А сейчас будь добр вести себя как полагается.  
\- Конечно, па-па-ша, - последнее слово он произнес очень раздельно и без иронии, - буду смеяться только по твоей команде.  
\- Просто притворись, что ты немой, - посоветовал Гарри.  
Чертов пасынок провел щепотью по своим губам, провернул невидимый ключ и аккуратно опустил его в нагрудный карман Гарри.  
Да, именно в этот момент пирамида пошатнулась.

Оставив Эггзи отдуваться - поскольку держать рот на замке у него все равно не получилось бы - Гарри стратегически отступил в уборную, где обнаружил, что высказывает претензии Мерлину самолично, не дожидаясь возвращения.  
\- Гарри, - напряженно протянул Мерлин, - я готов слушать твои безосновательные наезды. Это то, зачем нужны друзья, и я все еще курирую данное предприятие. Но если ты думаешь, что мне интересно смотреть на твой член, то фатально ошибаешься.  
\- Мистер Гейз и мистер Гейз. Ты находишь это смешным? И не смотри на мой член, ради всего святого. Я имею право смотреть на него, когда отливаю.  
\- И весь технический отдел. Да, я нахожу это смешным. А если ты не находишь - то такое имя подходит тебе вдвойне. Подумай об этом.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы просил тебя стать моим терапевтом.  
\- Познакомься, это отрицание. Следующая стадия - гнев.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Быстро прогрессируешь. Впереди торг и депрессия. Когда почувствуешь принятие - подай мне знак, я вышлю васильковый халат.  
\- У меня уже есть халат, - донес до его сведения Гарри.  
\- И халат есть, - удовлетворенно забил последний гвоздь Мерлин, - вы укомплектованы, мистер Гейз. Per aspera ad astra, и пусть тебя не мучают сомнения.  
\- Ублюдок, - заключил Гарри, выходя из уборной.  
\- Педофил, - не остался в долгу Мерлин.  
Именно для этого нужны были друзья, вне всяких сомнений.

В лучах утреннего солнца шевелюра Эггзи приобрела тициановский оттенок - рыжая позолота с потрескавшихся холстов составляла искусствоведческий контраст с высвеченным контровыми лучами силуэтом, совсем не похожим на живопись Возрождения. Это и многое другое, Гарри каждый день вписывал в его досье новые детали. То, что он предполагал в их первую встречу и то, что он оказался не в силах предугадать: выправившаяся осанка, изменившиеся повадки, походка, жесты. Уверенность в себе переборола многолетнюю привычку вжимать голову в плечи, закладывать ладони в карманы защитным движением. Стоя ровно посередине комнаты, Эггзи оживленно размахивал руками и разливался соловьем о перспективах сотрудничества. Совет директоров благосклонно внимал с выставленных полукругом кресел. Спустя час представление было окончено. Эггзи сократил время экивоков до минимально возможного и справился с задачей недурно, учитывая тот факт, что о предмете переговоров не имел ровным счетом никакого понятия. Его куража хватило даже на то, чтобы пофлиртовать с секретаршей, пока та распечатывала указания. Наблюдая за тем, как ее личная визитка исчезает в кармане пиджака Эггзи, Гарри ощутил привычный глухой укол… не ревности - недоумения, и прогнал смутное чувство со столь же напрактикованной прытью.  
Присутствие Эггзи в его жизни ощущалось вечной незаменимой константой, а невозможность перехода присутствия в близость - константой столь же незыблемой.  
\- Может быть, расскажешь мне, о чем я только что с ними договорился? - с явной досадой хлопнул стопкой бумаг о приборную панель Эггзи, - и в чем заключался элемент разведки?  
\- В твоем неведении, конечно.  
\- Это что, испытание?  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- С первым этапом я справился. Огласи список, старик.  
\- Каждая шпилька в мой адрес отдаляет тебя от волшебного мира хороших манер на добрую милю. Учти это в следующий раз, когда захочешь обратиться ко мне подобным образом. У тебя в руках находятся координаты связного, как ты уже мог догадаться. При встрече мы получим информацию, наиболее вероятно, что в закодированном виде. Клиент, пожелавший сохранить свое имя в тайне, желает получить готовый к употреблению продукт. Встреча с ним произойдет через неделю в Манчестере.  
\- А я думал, что мы хотя бы немного тут покатаемся.  
\- Твои ожидания будут оправданы. Это не тот Манчестер, Эггзи. Штат Коннектикут.  
\- Найди десять отличий, - рассмеялся Эггзи, заводя мотор.  
На то, чтобы найти отличия между столицей британского графства и одноименным городком в далеком штате, ему потребовалось несколько секунд и запрос, игривым тоном отданный Гуглу. Отметив краем глаза, что сидевший на переднем сиденье мопс начинает жевать бумаги, Гарри нахмурился.  
\- Не хочешь пересесть ко мне? - прочитал его мысли Эггзи.  
\- С твоего позволения, нет. Я собираюсь немного вздремнуть.  
\- Старость - не радость. Джей Би, фу.  
\- Милю, Эггзи. Босиком по пустыне.  
\- Сегодня мы играем в “Русалочку”?  
\- Скорее в “Дюну”. Когда нас ждет связной?  
\- Три часа дня, Альбукерке, - Эггзи разглядывал смартфон, параллельно с этим выруливая со стоянки, - послезавтра. Успеем посмотреть на Гранд Каньон.  
\- Непременно. Разбуди меня к ужину.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такая развалина.  
\- Джетлаг, - засыпая, ответил Гарри, - если эрудиция тебя подводит, ты знаешь, что делать.  
\- Окей, Гугл. Как смена часовых поясов влияет на потенцию у мужчин старше пятидесяти?  
“Если это не было намеком, то что считать за намек”, - прокомментировал Мерлин. Гарри коснулся оправы, выключая трансляцию, и провалился в мутную глубь полуденного сна.

\- Почему Санта Моника? - осведомился Гарри, разрезая на кусочки яичный рулетик.  
\- Джек Бауэр. Он тут родился. Я думал, ты спросишь, почему эта забегаловка.  
В меню ресторана не было ничего лишнего: куриные крылья, тако, картофель фри и с полсотни коктейлей. Строго говоря, рестораном выбранное Эггзи место и не являлось. Модный бар с долбящей музыкой, навевавшей воспоминания о колледжском прошлом: мотивы менялись, суть оставалась прежней. На танцполе разминались первые пташки грядущей ночи, по углам уже теснились парочки.  
\- Не стоит размышлений, - Гарри постучал пальцем по логотипу, вытисненному на обложке пухлой винной карты, - “Ви Лаунж”. Вы имеете нездоровую привязанность к символу “Ви”, молодой человек.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - поболтал в воздухе стаканом с колой Эггзи, - но ты прав. Мне было интересно, входит ли это место во владения бывшего мистера Вселенная.  
\- Относительно мистера Вселенная ты перебарщиваешь. Я бы ориентировался скорее на мистера Я Спасу Вселенную. Или на мистера Я Сделаю Все Что В Моих Силах Чтобы Ее Спасти Но Буду Побежден Мальчишкой Которому Пообещала Дать В Задницу Принцесса Швеции. И то только если сужать размеры вселенной до нашей скромной планеты.  
\- Два вопроса, Гарри. Откуда такие обобщения? И почему тебя настолько задевает ее предложение?  
\- Спасать мир с корыстной целью - недостойно агента Кингсмен.  
\- Гонишь. Тебя это ранит. Ты хочешь об этом поговорить.  
От возмущения Гарри отложил прибор.  
\- Что заставляет тебя так думать?  
\- Ты до сих пор не рассказал мне, как тебе удалось уползти. Выстрел в висок. Ты был в коме, Гарри. Признайся, Тильде здесь не при чем. Это дело между мной и тобой.  
Тема подошла опасно близко к тому, что Гарри не готов был с ним обсуждать.  
\- Сомнительно. Но тем не менее, я расскажу тебе все, что ты хочешь знать.  
\- Когда? - Эггзи смотрел прямо и остро. Гарри отвел взгляд.  
\- После того, как ты выполнишь задание.  
\- Еще один вопрос. Почему ты доверил переговоры мне? Я ведь даже не числюсь в штате.  
\- Ты здесь, чтобы выполнять поручения руководства. Приказ Артура был…  
\- Да, да, я помню. Помочь тебе доставить информацию. Неимоверно сложно. Великий Гарри мать-его-Харт точно не справится с этим в одиночку.  
\- Хватит, - прервал его Гарри, - не хочу больше слышать ни слова на эту тему. Приказы не обсуждаются, Эггзи.  
\- Конечно, мистер Слава Сатане, - Эггзи покачал головой и лаконичным взмахом руки - откуда что взялось? - подозвал официанта, - как скажешь, Гарри.

Выполняя сложный маневр, который должен был вывести их к федеральной трассе, Эггзи притормозил напротив храма. Безоблачное небо кренилось к закату. Как и множество ей подобных, церковь походила на ту самую как две капли воды. Сухо отштукатуренный фасад, забитая минивэнами парковка, неброская вывеска. Гарри против воли увидел на щите врезавшееся в память “America is doomed” и моргнул, сбрасывая иллюзию. Джей Би сосредоточенно догрызал под пассажирским сиденьем буррито из “Ви Лаунж”. Эггзи потянулся, отвечая на непроизнесенный вопрос:  
\- Зайдем? Тут как раз вечерняя служба.  
\- Зачем? - вербализовал недоумение Гарри.  
\- Интересно, как она на тебя повлияет.  
В лучшем случае это было жестоко, в худшем - предумышленно жестоко. Ставя под сомнение слова Артура, Эггзи не доверял приказам руководства. Это должно было разозлить, но восхищало - упрямо, бесстыдно восхищало, и Гарри был горд собой уже за то, что смел себе в этом признаться. С первого взгляда, с наипервейшего момента. Даже тогда, когда Эггзи провалил финальное испытание. В обход злости, затмевавшей остальные чувства, и горечи от собственного неуспеха, его приводила в восторг сама возможность не следовать указаниям, думать своим умом и приходить к верным выводам - то, чего в силу воспитания и других обстоятельств было лишено поколение, к которому принадлежал Гарри.  
\- Ну так что, пойдем?  
Это оказалось не так страшно, как Гарри мог себе представить, как представлял Артур: звучный хор голосов, цветная рябь витражей, качающаяся в ритме песнопений паства. Здесь все было не похоже на церковь, возле которой Гарри лишился жизни и где лишил жизни сорок неправильных прихожан (это были неправильные пчелы, производившие неправильный мед). Здесь не говорили о зле, истреблении и вражде. Напетая сочным черным голосом мелодия источала сожаление о прошедших днях и тоску по чужой смерти, и если к чему и призывала, то к раскаянию и свету.  
Гарри было не в чем раскаиваться. Триггеры не сработали: он пребывал в здравом рассудке и в трезвом сознании. Найдя взглядом Эггзи, Гарри собирался мягким жестом направить его к выходу, - несмотря на все “за” и “против”, удержаться от прикосновения к плечу было выше его сил, - но замер на месте. Выросший в неверующей семье, никогда не упоминавший о каких-либо религиозных пристрастиях, Эггзи казался полностью погруженным в транс: он едва заметно раскачивался на пятках, устремившись взором за алтарь, в неведомые, неподвластные чужому вниманию глубины.  
Что он там видел?

 **2**  
Черт знает, чем его привлекла та церквушка. В древней итальянской провинции этих полуразрушенных символов веры было пруд пруди. И вздумалось же отцу отправить Эггзи в такую глухомань. С намного большим желанием он провел бы каникулы в большом городе: Рим, Флоренция, Милан, да хотя бы Венеция - в каждом отыскался бы с десяток ночных клубов, удовлетворяющих его вкусам. Но нет, герои не шли простой дорогой. В последний день весны отец, нацепив выражение настоящего фокусника на извечно ехидное лицо, выложил на стол билеты в самый отдаленный уголок страны отчаянных завоевателей и католических падре. Эггзи нечего было там делать, он скучал до тошноты, и, скучая, вручную составлял карту окрестностей, объезжая фермы и укромные рестораны на взятом в аренду за евро в сутки велосипеде. Первые пару дней он сердился, потом привык и научился ценить спокойную красоту сельской пасторали. Роксана с пониманием отнеслась к ситуации - дочь старого приятеля папы, подруга и соперница Эггзи на протяжении вот уже двадцати лет, она отвечала на его сообщения неизменными “какая красотища” и “покажи еще”.  
Показать было что. Италия не переставала изумлять - бесконечными лавандовыми полями, скромными семейными кафе, чья кухня без особых усилий могла потягаться с мишленовскими ресторанами, долгими упоительными закатами. Эггзи присылал Роксане фотографии пустующих яблоневых садов, каре ягненка под сливовым соусом и рассвета над термальными источниками. Она отвечала снимками Будапешта, Праги и Риги: работа, о которой нельзя было говорить вслух, закидывала ее в самые разные уголки земного шара. Эггзи не завидовал; может быть, самую малость. Он надеялся на то, что через год-другой сам сможет путешествовать подобно ей, вести настоящую, опасную, насыщенную приключениями жизнь.  
Его мечты имели обыкновение сбываться.  
На данный же момент насыщенная приключениями жизнь ограничивалась днем пути - то есть парой округов. Припарковав велосипед на обочине, Эггзи выставил беззвучный режим на смартфоне и отворил дверь старой церкви с проваливающейся крышей. Его не притягивали храмы, но в этом было что-то особенное - пустота ли, ощущение заброшенности, отсутствие опознавательных знаков? Толкнув тяжелую дверь, он вошел внутрь. Ветхие занавески всколыхнулись от ветра, нежданный сквозняк холодом окатил лодыжки. По сравнению с белым днем в церкви было темно - и непривычно тихо. 

**3**  
Мелькавшие за окном города казались напечатанными один с другого под копирку. Сделанные по единому сценарию: сквозная главная улица, дайнер и прачечная, по бокам - клонированные кукольные дома с притулившимися гаражами. Унылая картина, не то что родные просторы. Гарри был патриотом. Особенно остро он ощущал это в заграничных поездках. Бывшая колония воплощала в себе приевшуюся безынтересную банальность и всем видом демонстрировала узость мышления.  
\- Что-то не так? - бросил с водительского сиденья Эггзи.  
\- Совы не давали мне спать.  
\- Серьезная проблема, - сквозь торжественный тон просвечивал смех.  
Смех смехом, а проблема действительно была серьезной. Гарри привык к ежедневному уходу нанятого парикмахера, темной спальне с глухими стенами и плотному завтраку. Забытый Богом континент, державшийся на ковбоях вместо слонов, оказался не в силах обеспечить его комфортом. Здешний омлет имел фатально неправильный вкус, а традиционную сосиску не умел жарить никто из встреченных поваров.  
Эггзи смеялся уже в открытую.  
\- Если это так принципиально, я готов сам жарить тебе сосиски. Каждое утро, - он обернулся к Гарри, освещая салон непристойной ухмылкой.  
\- Волосы тоже ты будешь укладывать? - не сдержался Гарри.  
Эггзи подозрительно притих.  
\- Подожди секунду, - попросил он елейным голосом, - мне нужно время, чтобы осмыслить новую информацию.  
Гарри не находил в этом ничего смешного. Безусловно, Эггзи умел сам готовить завтрак и стирать носки, - чему только не научат в казармах, - но ему вовсе не обязательно было распространять свои нормы на окружающих. Он покорно вставал в шесть, выходя на прогулку с Джей Би и совмещая ее с пробежкой, делал пятьдесят отжиманий и мог питаться одними блинчиками, если к ним подавали кленовый сироп. Все эти привычки Гарри согласился бы разделить только под угрозой расстрела - особенно ту часть, которая была связана с шестью утра.  
\- Зато мы ночевали в городке под названием Кингман, - поделился радостью Эггзи, - спорим, ты не заметил.  
\- Это единственное, что отличает его от всех подобных, - вынес вердикт Гарри.  
\- Сегодня вечером будем в Альбукерке, - сдался Эггзи, - если бы ты был девчонкой, я бы списал твое плохое настроение на эти их… периоды. Может, у тебя кризис?  
\- Кризис бывает у экономики. Что мы и имеем удовольствие наблюдать вокруг.  
Мимо просвистел дорожный знак: “Осторожно, олени”. Гарри зарылся пальцами в складки Джей Би, дремавшего у него на коленях, и рискнул мысленно согласиться с Эггзи. Настроение действительно опустилось ниже средней отметки, но Гарри достаточно хорошо знал себя, чтобы не иметь иллюзий относительно причин. Долгосрочные поездки в первые пару дней казались ему сущим адом. Смена часовых поясов, непривычные условия и адреналин, нередко расходуемый впустую. Безысходные ночи слежки. Вспомнилось одно из заданий туманной юности, - из первого десятка, обрамленное в почетную старинную рамку, - ужасающее своей протяженностью и отсутствием полезного результата. Трое суток непрерывного внешнего наблюдения во влажных лесах Шотландии. Кажется, они с Персивалем рассказали друг другу в ту пору все анекдоты и грязные истории, которые только имели в запасе. И сейчас, посреди жаркого дня, ногам в удобных туфлях становилось зябко при одной мысли о тех болотах.  
\- А что не так с экономикой?  
Чтобы не сорваться в пересказ неподобающих его возрасту и положению баек (всему свое время; если Эггзи и узнает когда-нибудь о провале в эдинбургских топях, то только от внуков Персиваля), Гарри пустился в пространные рассуждения об американской финансовой системе, пребывавшей, по его мнению, в глубокой депрессии со времен депрессии великой.  
\- Ты загибаешь, - категорично отозвался Эггзи, дослушав до конца, - нельзя же считать нашу политику единственно правильной. Дай малым странам шанс на существование.  
\- Никогда, - хмыкнул Гарри, отмечая про себя это “малым странам”. Подумать только, маленькая страна… Как дети навечно остаются детьми для родителей, так Гарри по-отечески снисходительно думал про Австралию и Канаду. По складу души Гарри был колонизатором. Неожиданным оказалось то, что Эггзи - неявно, без лишней демонстративности - придерживался той же позиции.  
Додумать эту греющую своим шовинизмом мысль Гарри не успел.  
\- Смотри, - тихим от восторга голосом сказал Эггзи, - Гранд Каньон.  
Опять, снова, опять. Услышав это - интонацию, еле заметное дрожание тембра на выдохе, неисчислимое в любых величинах восхищение - Гарри разом забыл и об экономической теории, и о болотах Эдинбурга, и о редких всполохах трогательного вневозрастного единения, столь тешивших его. Исчезли все прочие размышления и эмоции, в сухом остатке звучал голос, негромкий смех радости. Так родители сопереживают детям, впервые открывающим красоту мира. Так, с бессильным осознанием чужого превосходства, смотрела Великая Британия на становление Соединенных Штатов, Индии, Китая. Нельзя было отказаться от этого, непозволительно было настолько сопереживать далекому счастью - но Гарри удавалось. Так Эггзи будет радоваться заново обретенной работе, жене, первенцу; одинаковым городам всего Восточного побережья, дешевым забегаловкам и мороженому со вкусом пережженной ванили с Мадагаскара.  
Как и всякому безнадежно влюбленному, Гарри оставалось лишь на это смотреть. 

На протяжении трех часов прогулки по барханам Мерлин зачитывал Платона. “Пир, если я не ошибаюсь”, - уточнил Гарри и получил утвердительный смешок. Удивительной была расторопность, с которой мерзавец нашел на время на то, что называл дружеским участием. Гарри как никто был осведомлен о плотности его графика, но Мерлин неспроста звался этим именем: четвертым измерением он манипулировал с той же ловкостью, что и камерами наблюдения в своей святая святых.  
Утомившись, Мерлин плавно съехал на Гомера (тогда Гарри еще был в силах оценить иронию), а потом, вовсе потеряв всякое представление о приличиях - на лирическую поэзию. Любая поэзия, кроме Бернса, неизменно нагоняла на Гарри тоску, Бернс же приводил его в ярость по лично-националистичным причинам. Эггзи тащил за собой по красным пескам, перебирая гусеницами адидасовских кедов как танк, так что первые полтора часа ритмичная четкая скороговорка шотландского выблядка помогала идти. Когда солнце встало ровно над головой, обозначая зенит, Гарри опустился на лавочку в тени палатки с минеральными водами, мечтая о крушении самолета, которое могло бы оборвать его мучения. Он был согласен драться как лев и трахаться как Зевс. Подписывая соглашение о неразглашении, на пенетрацию индейских пустынь Гарри точно не соглашался.  
\- Греческий принцип маски снова в ходу. Ибо в наше время сильные гибнут, - декламировал Мерлин, вставляя в логические паузы поэмы свои реплики, - вставай и иди, Багира. Маугли тебя заждался.  
Если Гарри не проклял его раньше, то сейчас - точно: и его, и переминавшегося с ноги на ногу Эггзи, и вообще всю эту мертвую пустошь. Ничего красивого здесь не было, ничего, что нельзя было осмотреть из окна внедорожника - тоже, и причины, по которым Гарри оказался посередине пустыни, он сам не мог для себя обозначить.  
\- Ты думаешь, какие здесь могли жить боги? - светски осведомился Эггзи на обратном пути.  
\- Геймана давно пора включить в школьную программу, - ответил Гарри, измочаленный скорее выступлением Мерлина, чем вынужденной экскурсией, - поверить не могу, что ты прочитал его только сейчас.  
\- А еще я не посмотрел “Никиту”, - нескромно расписался в культурном равнодушии Эггзи, - приходи ко мне вечером, я скачаю.  
Непостижимым образом прогулка ускорила процесс адаптации: проанализировав свои эмоции, Гарри пришел к выводу, что уже почти достиг нижнего предела нормы.  
\- Разумеется, - спокойно ответил он, - благодарю за приглашение. Заодно сделаешь мне укладку.  
Выражение лица Эггзи стоило первых двух томов собрания сочинений Платона. Как минимум.

 **4**  
\- Вы верите в Бога, молодой человек?  
Священник появился из ниоткуда. Эггзи успел провести целую фотосессию - отснял в подробностях интерьеры церкви, сделал пару памятных селфи и уже собирался уходить. Он мог поклясться, что на амвоне никого не было, но любые клятвы сейчас бы его подвели. Священник был. Облокотившись на дочерна отполированное дерево, он смотрел на Эггзи с откровенным интересом, расслабляя тугой воротничок левой рукой, на мизинце которой блестело золотое кольцо, упрямо о чем-то напоминавшее.  
\- Вы про того, который на стене? - не растерялся Эггзи.  
\- Именно про этого, - согласился падре.  
Ему было около пятидесяти. Седина перчила короткие пышные волосы, азартные глаза смотрели с неприкрытым интересом. Это был именно тот тип мужчин, который нравился Эггзи, и Эггзи мгновенно почувствовал к нему симпатию. Несмотря на сан, незнакомец располагал к себе: Эггзи не интересовался религией и с сомнением относился к любым проявлениям человеческой веры, но здесь было что-то иное.  
\- Разве что в концепцию, - взвешивая слова, ответил Эггзи, - в отрыве от легенды. Идея того, что Бог создал мир за семь дней, представляется мне сомнительной.  
\- Отчего же, - притворно удивился падре.  
В его голосе сквозила какая-то несерьезность, фальшь. Эггзи различал ее за версту, и здесь религиозным фанатизмом даже не пахло. Собеседник был настроен на приятную беседу, что решило дело. Эггзи сунул мобильник в карман и оперся на скамью.  
\- Хотя бы потому что мне понадобился бы минимум месяц, - пошутил он.  
\- Необыкновенно интересно, - священник сошел с амвона и скопировал позу Эггзи, присев на спинку лавки из первого ряда, - поделитесь, как вы распорядились бы процессом.  
\- Вначале было слово, - заложил фундамент Эггзи, - и в нем была жизнь. Слово было “вода”.  
\- Недурно, - одобрил падре.  
\- Через несколько миллионов лет в воде появилась жизнь.  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, вы упоминали месяц.  
\- Время дискретно, - пожал плечами Эггзи, - имеете что-то против?  
\- Отнюдь. Продолжайте.  
\- В вулканическом газе на подушке из черного галечного песка молекулы минералов устраивали джем-сейшн, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так.  
\- Вы пропускаете момент, когда появилась твердь земная и твердь небесная, - усмехнулся священник, неуловимым движением сокращая половину дистанции.  
\- Точно. Об этом я забыл. Но все равно, жизнь появилась не раньше, чем на третий день, - исправился Эггзи.  
\- А теперь забегаете вперед, - осудил его священник, - Евангелие говорит нам, что в третий день Господь только-только создал растения. О тварях земных речи еще не заходило.  
Он снова сделал это, оказался совсем рядом: Эггзи не мог различить шагов, разглядел только рябь воздуха. Теперь незнакомец стоял так близко, что Эггзи ощущал аромат, исходивший от него, что-то отдаленно знакомое, сродни запаху раскаленного металла.  
\- Моя теория не согласуется с официальной точкой зрения на эту тему, - кивнул Эггзи.  
\- С точкой зрения Церкви или науки? - мягко уточнил падре.  
\- С ними обеими.  
Чутье подсказывало Эггзи, что это был тот самый момент, когда нужно поблагодарить собеседника за разговор и развернуться на сто восемьдесят. Он нащелкал достаточно фотографий, чтобы радовать Рокси еще пару дней; его ждали фермы, поля и сбитый баланс велосипеда, множество изумительных бесконечно обыденных открытий. Это был тот самый момент, когда еще можно было развернуться и уйти.  
Он этого не сделал.

 **5**  
Скоротать вечер за просмотром шедевров французского кинематографа не вышло. Затянувшиеся часы дороги порядком истощили Эггзи - он заперся в номере, всем видом демонстрируя потребность в здоровом сне, и Гарри получил возможность провести время наедине с собой, что было весьма кстати. За пару дней путешествия неразобранных писем накопилось больше, чем он мог себе позволить. Служебные дела требовали неусыпного контроля. Это раздражало.  
Верный своему обещанию - Гарри успел заметить, что Эггзи имел на этом пунктик - Эггзи явился на следующий день с расческой в руках.  
\- Насколько я могу припомнить, ты хотел приготовить мне завтрак, - Гарри было любопытно, насколько далеко тот зайдет.  
\- Только не сегодня. Я нашел кафе с аутентичной кухней, девять из десяти на “Форсквере”, - Эггзи нетерпеливо отсвечивал за плечом, - пойдем скорее.  
\- Помилуй, откуда здесь взяться аутентичности. Настоящую свиную сосиску готовят только…  
\- Нет, Гарри. Не только твоя кухарка и не только дома. В конце концов, это всего лишь мясо!  
Питавший нежное пристрастие к поросятам йоркширских кровей и всем их производным Гарри счел за лучшее промолчать. Эггзи принадлежал к другому поколению, он был дальше от земли: во времена молодости Гарри добропорядочный лорд умел разбираться в разновидностях принадлежавшего ему скота хотя бы для того, чтобы щеголять угодьями перед товарищами по клубу. Или же воспитавшие Гарри родители перенесли семейные традиции сквозь промышленную революцию; или читавшая на ночь нянька предпочитала сказкам модного тогда Хэрриота - словом, знания в этой области Гарри приобрел в том возрасте, когда их ценность не ставилась под сомнение, но делиться ими с выкормышем новой эры, родившимся с сим-картой на языке и пультом от плазмы в ладони, он усмотрел излишним.  
Урок парикмахерского мастерства затянулся, и вместо желанной сосиски Гарри был осчастливлен блюдами из мексиканской доставки, съеденными под аккомпанемент музыки Эрика Серра. Несмотря на активное сопротивление - заказать обед из отельного ресторана было куда безопаснее для желудка - стена консерватизма пала под натиском Эггзи. Он приходил в столь откровенный восторг от обилия открывшихся в неисследованной стране возможностей, что не поддаться мог разве что черствый зануда, а Гарри себя занудой не считал. Напротив, он полагал себя открытым новым переживаниям современным человеком, и помимо того в происходящем наличествовало непредумышленно-интимное удовольствие: сталкиваться плечами, маневрируя между мисочками с переперченными деликатесами, и ощущать сквозь ткань костюма тепло чужого тела. Такого обилия смешанных эмоций от примитивного акта потребления пищи Гарри не испытывал очень давно. Знал ли Эггзи об их игре, догадывался ли об эффекте, который оказывал? Наверняка. Не в праве Гарри было его недооценивать. Мимолетом взглянув на то, как он облизывает губы (отведи глаза, не будь ослом), Гарри пытался обходиться малым - глубинно-приятным осознанием совершенства, воображаемой завершенностью жизни, где Эггзи занял бы место рядом, заполнил нахальной улыбкой пустоты, о существовании которых Гарри был осведомлен, но которые никогда раньше не тревожили его столь сильно.  
Он боялся разрушить иллюзию неосторожным прикосновением. Гарри нравилось смотреть на него и видеть возможности: будто они оба знали, чем все кончится, чем завершится партия, но до последнего момента сохраняли свободу выбора.

Передача информации прошла без сложностей: сложности, как заведено, начались позже. Ритуал был лишен фантазийной красоты и изящества фильмов, которые когда-то пробудили в Гарри желание стать шпионом. Тайные встречи, длинные ряды камер хранения и ключи от множества дверей, накладные усы, оставленные под скамьей в парке чемоданчики с трехзначным кодовым замком - ничего подобного, только сухой прозаичный бизнес. За это Гарри не любил Америку. Связной ждал их в офисном кубикле одного из немногих высотных зданий размазанного ровным слоем по пустыне города. Рядовой служащий одной из тысяч контор, обслуживавших Кремниевую долину: ни для кого не было секретом, где на самом деле обретают силу заключенные там сделки. Он просмотрел бумаги и втиснул предложенную Эггзи флешку в гнездо. Через несколько минут с операцией было покончено. Сохраняя молчание, они спустились на землю с семнадцатого этажа. Эггзи погрузился в свои мысли, это отражалось на лице самым непосредственным образом: брови вздрагивали, губы стянулись в суровую нитку.  
Такое настроение приближало его образ к абсолюту (как и буйная радость, как и слезы, как и смех до слез). Подобно всякому живому человеку, Гарри был уязвим для красоты, и моменты вроде этого пробивали брешь в его точно выстроенной стратегии защиты от неизбежного.  
Все началось еще в школе. С первыми зачатками ума Гарри обнаружил у себя неподобающую чувствительность: в тот момент им остро не хватало женского общества, и любой шаг на заповедную территорию считался за сотню. О, как они бредили, как смаковали детали. Поддетый ветром край юбки, сокрытый под слоями муслина и пряжи шелк чулка, подвязки - недосягаемая святыня! Лодыжки, колени и все что выше, весомый абрис грудей под круглым вырезом, завитая прядь. К тому моменту, когда эти радости стали ему доступны, Гарри потерял жажду обладания. А может быть, никогда ее не имел.  
На площади перед деловым центром расстелился блошиный рынок. Вынырнув из раздумий, Эггзи остановился напротив неухоженного старика, торговавшего бумажной макулатурой. Мельком пробежавшись по растрепанным кипам взглядом, Гарри обнаружил вполне раритетные экземпляры: пара географических карт девятнадцатого века, газетная вырезка с сообщением о начале войны, раннее издание колоды Коэна; остальное не стоило внимания. Переборов искушение найти подтверждение былых подвигов (его тщательно пестуемая стена почета обязана была включать в себя исключительно передовицы “The Sun”), Гарри с удивлением заметил, что Эггзи расплачивается за покупку.  
\- Здесь подборка про Хиллари, - пояснил тот, зажимая локтем пухлую стопку, - давно хотел почитать. Ты знаешь, что после дня Ви она первый кандидат в президенты?  
\- Чрезвычайно интересно, - поджал губы Гарри, - надеешься найти компромат?  
\- Это вряд ли. Мне просто нужен повод перебраться на пассажирское, - Эггзи дернул плечом, снимая мышечный спазм, - надоело все время сидеть за рулем.  
\- Зачем же повод, когда есть причина, - Гарри не сдержал улыбку, - поспорим, что данные зашифрованы?  
\- Я должен буду их раскодировать? По-моему, ты просто отлыниваешь от своих обязанностей.  
\- А ты уходишь от спора. Недостойный поступок.  
\- Я расшифрую их до Чикаго, - сделал ставку Эггзи.  
\- И будешь должен мне сингл молт. Скажем, “Макаллан” сорок седьмого года. Это не разорит тебя, но научит верно оценивать свои шансы.  
\- Почему ты так уверен в том, что мне это не удастся? - ухмыльнулся Эггзи.  
\- Вот черт, - сказал он три часа спустя.  
\- Почему “Макаллан”? - бессильно закрыл лэптоп через три часа десять минут, - ты ведь не любишь Шотландию.  
\- Мои отношения с этой страной - сугубо личное дело, - сухо ответил Гарри, - изволь в них не вмешиваться.  
\- Знаешь что, - Эггзи перелез на переднее сиденье, - по-моему, у тебя вообще с этим проблемы.  
\- Выражайся конкретнее.  
\- Недотрах, - без обиняков завершил свою мысль Эггзи.  
Это было слишком смешно, чтобы быть обидным, но верно найденное слово отразилось у Гарри в уме, как в зеркале: так иногда взгляд со стороны бьет точно в цель. Стало до прозрачности ясно, что корень плохого настроения действительно кроется в неудовлетворенности, реальном и потому остром физическом голоде. Эггзи вздернул подбородок, уставился в окно - суровый профиль выражал его нежелание брать свои слова обратно, а отвечать на столь грубые реплики Гарри полагал моветоном.  
\- Сними кого-нибудь, - четверть часа спустя нарушил молчание Эггзи; тон был неприятно язвительным, - хочешь, я покажу тебе, как это делается?  
\- Всенепременно, - ответил Гарри, - покажи. Сегодня вечером.

\- Откуда взялся Чикаго? - после второй порции виски со льдом Гарри восстановил свою способность к спокойному диалогу.  
\- Тебе все равно, - Эггзи вертел нетронутую кружку лагера по часовой стрелке - кажется, содержимое его не особенно интересовало, - а я всегда хотел там побывать. Раз уж летать на самолете теперь такая морока, мы вполне можем добраться до Манчестера по земле.  
\- И проехать через Чикаго, Нью-Йорк и Кливленд, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Конечно. Зачем еще нужны каникулы.  
\- Мы не на каникулах.  
\- Расскажи мне об этом, - сквозь ледяную корку самодовольства Эггзи было сложно пробиться.  
Грандиозная акция геноцида, совершенная Валентайном, имела в США особый успех. Не стоило ожидать чего-то другого от страны, в которой гражданским позволялось регистрировать огнестрельное оружие - чудовищный процент потерь среди мирного населения был расплатой за либеральные ценности. Последовавшие санкции замыкали логическую цепочку. Временное правительство задействовало протоколы, прибереженные на случай террористической угрозы. Транспортная инфраструктура подверглась тщательному вниманию, что, на взгляд Гарри, было совершенно излишне - но его мнением правительство не интересовалось. Получение виз стало непростой задачей даже для международного разведывательного агентства. Рейсы задерживались сплошь и рядом. Перелеты между соседними штатами превратились в многочасовую мороку.  
\- Пикап, - Эггзи не переставая вращал кружку, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб, - это трудно сформулировать.  
\- Ты не предлагал объяснить. Показывай, я жду.  
\- Поверить не могу, что говорю с тобой о таких вещах.  
\- Отчего же. Джентльмену пристало быть галантным в обращении с дамами.  
\- Вот именно поэтому. Для тебя это какой-то средневековый ритуал: рыцари, розы, принцессы. Все проще. Ты подходишь к девчонке, смотришь ей в глаза...  
Из последних сил сдерживая ухмылку, Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза и выразительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Действуй, Казанова.  
Уголки губ Эггзи дернулись, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Его взгляд стал азартным и расчетливым; обозрев барную стойку, за которой вперемешку с респектабельными дальнобойщиками сидели парочками фермерские дочки, он выбрал цель и поднялся с места. Обойдя своим вниманием веселых девиц в клетчатых рубашках, Эггзи присел рядом со скромницей в темном платье: каштановые кудри, строгая оправа очков, портфель с ноутбуком висит на спинке стула. Не самая очевидная мишень. Так могла бы выглядеть амбициозная студентка технического института, неслучившаяся помощница Валентайна, темная лошадка. Гарри знал все о тайнах карих глаз - в них водились черти.  
Эггзи удалось их разглядеть. Представление было коротким - традиционный коктейль, пятиминутный разговор, содержание которого скрыла от Гарри громкая музыка, обмен взглядами исподлобья, многозначительными и очевидными. “Дети, - отчетливо осознал Гарри, наблюдая за ходом экспресс-романа, - совершенные дети”. И Эггзи, и его избранница только-только разменяли третий десяток, их объединяли неразрывные узы культурного пласта, узелки социальных сетей и незамысловатое отношение к жизни. Гарри был устаревшей моделью - его ветхозаветным привычкам не нашлось места на карнавале юных млекопитающих.  
Оборвав самоуничижительную рефлексию, Гарри переключился на изучение интерьера. Эггзи неспроста привел его именно сюда. “Синяя красавица”, один из первых салунов американского юга, чем-то напоминала ему родные пабы. Нарисованная вручную с трогательной небрежностью вывеска, доведенная до блеска тысячами седалищ мебель, прикрученная яркость светильников Тиффани. И запах - здесь стоял стойкий аромат дыма, в котором смешались древесина хвойных пород (такую используют, когда коптят кровяные колбасы), треск открытого огня с кухни, сухая земля пустыни: вместе они составляли нечто подобное дымку сигар, которыми пару лет тому назад баловался Гарри. Увлечение закончилось так же резко, как и началось, оставив после себя смутную ностальгию по любимому вкусу; так же, как кончались все его увлечения.  
Как должно было кончиться это.  
Эггзи вывалился из уборной и в два глотка осушил кружку. Промокнул рот, избегая зрительного контакта. Девица ерзала за стойкой, без стеснения подправляя макияж. В сумме вся операция заняла не больше получаса. В животе назревало горячее раздражение. “Чертовы рыцари, - непонятно к чему подумал Гарри, - чертовы розы”.  
\- Там вместительные кабинки, - счел нужным поделиться Эггзи, - она мне отдрочила, потом я ей отлизал. Зачетная цыпа.  
\- Подробности не интересуют, - поморщился Гарри.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, - Эггзи понемногу расслаблялся, - спорим, любая из этих девчонок доплатила бы за шанс с тобой уединиться?  
\- К сожалению, они не в моем вкусе.  
\- Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок, - растягивая гласные, насмешливо бросил Эггзи.  
\- Не совсем так, Эггзи. Джентльмены предпочитают члены.

\- Я начинаю понимать про Шотландию, - не смущаясь постороннего присутствия, заключил Эггзи, - это как-то связано с акцентом Мерлина и тем, что он знает, в каком шкафчике у тебя овсянка?  
\- К черту, - сказал Мерлин, - что ты творишь, Гарри? Я отключаюсь.  
\- Овсянка стоит на этой полке уже двадцать с лишним лет, - с достоинством ответил Гарри, - когда Мерлин в девяносто девятом приходил проведать меня после ранения, он готовил мне завтрак. В отличие от тебя.  
\- Какая у вас интересная и насыщенная жизнь, - восторженно подвел черту Брайан, - не сердись на него, старик. Я бы тебе приготовил, ха-ха.  
Знакомство Гарри и Брайана насчитывало уже десять минут. За этот короткий промежуток Гарри узнал о нем следующее: а) Брайан был начинающим адвокатом, б) через пару лет он надеялся открыть свое дело, в) и начать вкалывать всерьез, г) тогда, наверное, ему придется перебраться в Оклахому-сити или даже в Даллас, д) но пока он наслаждался вольными деньками в пригороде, е) слушал старый венгерский рок и любил оттянуться после работы в “Синей красавице”, ж) где сегодня к нему подсел Гарри, з) отказаться от такого предложения было невозможно, и) он совсем не против, если партнер Гарри будет смотреть, у всех свои фетиши, ха-ха.  
\- Вы из охранного агентства? - приветливо обратился Брайан к Эггзи.  
\- Из агентства, - отстраненно согласился Эггзи, - ага. Охраняем мир от зла.  
\- Типа шпионы.  
\- Типа того.  
\- Вот это дела. Никогда не встречался со шпионом. Каково это?  
\- Я тоже, - с горьким вздохом сказал Эггзи, - пусть Гарри скажет. Гарри, каково это - встречаться со шпионом?  
\- Хотя был один парень, - ответ Брайану не требовался, - мне кажется, он работал на русскую разведку. У него был запароленный лэптоп. И вообще он был какой-то странный. Пил только из своей фляжки.  
Любитель венгерского рока оказался сущим треплом, так что Гарри не испытал угрызений совести, затыкая ему рот галстуком. Несмотря на общий абсурд ситуации и в высшей степени пошлую обстановку викторианской спальни, проблем с эрекцией не возникло: долгое воздержание и злость стали суррогатом симпатии, а большего и не требовалось. С винтажной ширмы вскидывал руку в приветствии немецкого пролетария Наполеон Бонапарт, кованая решетка кровати навевала мысли о приятных извращениях; Брайан глухо стонал сквозь кляп, поощряя действия Гарри.  
Давно нужно было это сделать. Не всегда избиение десятка человек помогает выпустить пар. В последнее время он слишком много дрался и размышлял - и теперь позволил внутреннему диалогу остановиться.  
\- А что твой мальчик? - уточнил Брайан, выплюнув галстук, - он передумал?  
\- Он будет позже, - Гарри прикоснулся поцелуем к колену и надорвал упаковку с резинкой, - не отвлекайся.  
Расчет его не подвел: незапертая дверь скрипнула, когда Гарри, уложив чужие ноги на плечи, всецело погрузился в процесс. Он старался быть нежным - и, видимо, получалось успешно, если довольные вскрики и подбадривающий шепот могли на что-то указывать. Голод и напряжение уходили, выливались из горла бессвязными фразами, сыпались ласками - как из рога изобилия, но одновременно нарастала пыльная, темная тоска. Если после этого все осталось бы по-прежнему, то Гарри пора было подавать в отставку. Или, что логичнее, уволить Эггзи, чтобы тот наконец прекратил заслонять солнце своей невыносимой улыбкой, но зачатками сообразительности Эггзи все-таки обладал, в чем Гарри убедился меньше чем через сутки.

\- Полагаю, этот момент настал, - подумал вслух Гарри, проснувшись посередине ночи и обнаружив у себя в ногах обнаженного мальчишку, а на языке - паршивый привкус флунитразепама.  
\- Не знаю, что с тобой делать, - невпопад ответил Эггзи. Он выглядел растерянным - что, учитывая ситуацию, не могло не разозлить Гарри.  
\- Ты неправильно рассчитал дозировку. Я не могу пошевелить и пальцем.  
\- Тебе не придется.  
\- Потому ты до рассвета будешь раздумывать, что желаешь со мной делать.  
\- Ну, все не так плохо, - Эггзи хрипло рассмеялся, - но некрофилией я не увлекаюсь. Решил дождаться, пока ты проснешься.  
\- Я проснулся. Приступай.  
\- Так ты не против?  
\- Как любезно с твоей стороны уточнить. Очевидно, затем ты и подсыпал мне снотворное в чай.  
\- Это была импровизация.  
\- Тебе они плохо удаются. Лучше слушайся меня.  
\- Ты заливаешь, - Эггзи придвинулся ближе, - но мне нравится, как это звучит.  
Его кожа покрылась мурашками от долгого ожидания, пальцы ледышками сжимали предплечье Гарри. Все было неправильно, не так, как Гарри представлял себе. Нет, Гарри вовсе не представлял ничего подобного, но то, что он себе не представлял, должно было случиться по-другому.  
\- Иди сюда, - приказал Гарри, - я не люблю ждать.  
\- Смелое заявление, чувак. Тогда почему ты ждал так долго?  
Он ни черта не понимал - или прикидывался ничего не понимающим, загоняя себя и Гарри в глупое положение. Было бы уместно отчитать его и отослать в надежде на более подходящий случай, оставить томиться в одиночестве и поту, но Гарри действительно не любил ждать. Руки двигались вполне сносно, от бедер к щиколоткам спускались замерзшие пузырьки минеральной воды. Контроль над телом должен был вернуться через четверть часа. Можно было потратить это время на разговоры о морали и этикете, но - Гарри не любил ждать.  
Слушаясь указаний, Эггзи устроился на его груди, непристойно расставив ноги по обе стороны от плеч. Несмотря на неловкость ситуации, - или благодаря ей, - он был возбужден, член упирался в подбородок Гарри, и Гарри нужно было всего лишь наклониться. Он прикоснулся языком к головке, вдыхая аромат и привыкая ко вкусу; ладони Эггзи сомкнулись на спинке кровати, бедра качнулись вперед, он выдохнул и заговорил.  
\- Я думал, это будет не так. Уложил бы тебя на живот, спустил пижаму. Клянусь, если бы не видел - подумал, что ты спишь голым. Ты только кажешься приличным. На самом деле ты извращенец, Гарри. Все эти халаты, домашние тапочки, файф-о-клок по расписанию. Бухаешь как алкоголик. Ругаешься как генерал пехоты. Никто, кто видел, как ты дерешься, не поверил бы в эту коллекцию пижам. Скорее в то, что у тебя под рубашкой сбруя, соски проколоты - ох, черт, я не знаю, что ты трахаешь всех своих протеже. Я думал, ты и меня завалишь. Пригласишь домой. Разденешь. Или я тебя раздену, расстегну рубашку зубами. Что ты свяжешь мне руки галстуком и разложишь на столе.  
\- Можно устроить, - предложил Гарри, обводя ствол распахнутыми губами, - тебя заводит ограничение подвижности?  
\- Да. Да, блядь, меня это заводит. Там не только рогипнол, Гарри, ты ведь догадался.  
\- Еще до того, как принесли десерт, - кивнул Гарри. Член мягко скользнул по языку, уперся в щеку. Эггзи зажмурился, всхлипнул, зажал ладонью рот; Гарри отвел его руку от лица и стиснул запястье, стиснул губы.  
\- Тогда почему не вылил гребаный чай мне на голову?  
\- Не хотел портить костюм. Предположим, мне было интересно, как далеко ты зайдешь.  
\- А насколько далеко ты пустишь? - Эггзи с усилием вытолкнул из глотки хриплые, осипшие слова. Его взгляд загоревшейся точкой прицела бегал от губ к глазам Гарри. Гарри ухмыльнулся углом рта, сминая в горстях его задницу, прижимая к себе. Рот наполнился слюной и смазкой, соль поднималась от корня языка. Лазерный огонек чужих глаз потух, веки сомкнулись, Эггзи рваным перекатом подался вниз и вперед - раз, второй, третий. Гарри расслабил гортань, изучая руками его торс, наблюдая за сменой выражений на скуластом лице: изумление, недоверие, восторг, настороженное удовольствие человека, берущего то, что ему не полагается, готовность срезать верхушку и убежать.  
Как будто Гарри ему это позволит.  
Тело отзывалось на легкие прикосновения, тянулось к ласке. Мышцы напряженными пучками струн толкались в ладони, сжимались, слабели и горели - он весь был живым огнем, танцующим на груди Гарри тяжелым весом, и непослушное от наркотиков тело занималось вслед за ним, согревалось, изнутри колотило вены густой кровью. В висках стучали барабаны, ноги стянуло судорогой - потом отпустило, и Гарри вновь ощутил себя целиком, ощутил до рези ясно и отчетливо. Будто бы он, чертов идиот, как сотню лет назад полез осенью купаться в шотландском заливе, не мог остановиться и плыл все дальше, дальше, на глубину. Одежда мертвым грузом тянула вниз, пижама шершавым шелком цеплялась за кожу; Эггзи терзал в руках перекладину, подозрительно скрипевшую в такт словам.  
\- Ты грязный. Лучше всех, что я знал. Я хотел тебя раздеть - но не полностью, чуть-чуть. Ты бы проснулся, когда я вылизывал твою задницу. Или когда я тебе вставлял. Нежно, по дюйму. Или резко и сразу. Как тебе больше нравится? Любишь, когда тебя трахают? Я бы сделал так, как тебе нравится. Ты не мог бы пошевелиться.  
\- Но что-то пошло не так? - предположил Гарри, выпуская его член изо рта и царапая изнанку бедра.  
\- Не так. Ты выглядишь не так, когда спишь. Когда не дерешься, не ругаешься и не пьешь свой чай по-ирландски. Воплощение ебучей морали в ночной броне.  
\- Мне нравится без спешки, - взвешивая слова (и его мошонку в руке), ответил Гарри, - так, как это делают взрослые люди. И не забудь про подготовку. Не нахожу приятным хромать на следующий день.  
\- А ты пробовал? - сглатывая стон, уточнил Эггзи.  
\- Я пробовал достаточное количество вещей, чтобы ты об этом не спрашивал. И предупреждая расспросы - потом можешь не сдерживаться.  
\- Ты ведь не любишь ждать.  
\- Именно так, - кивнул Гарри, промокая подбородок салфеткой, ловя разочарованный взгляд - полыхающие жаром угли - подбираясь, опрокидывая его под себя, обводя руками бока; жажда бурлила в горле. Отсроченная, осознанная, требующая прекратить разговоры. Как же было досадно, что Эггзи вместо полагающихся стонов и выдохов предпочитал дерти-толк, выливая на Гарри ушат своих фантазий. Эггзи покорной звездой раскинулся под ним, беззастенчиво открывая для поцелуев шею и плечи.  
\- Какого черта ты это начал, - обозначая укусами пунктуацию, глухо проговорил Гарри, - но все опять делаю я?  
\- Потому что ты знаешь лучше? - выдвинул гипотезу Эггзи, - старше, умнее и все такое?  
\- Потому что ты ленивый засранец. На живот, будь так любезен.  
Между лопаток Эггзи светились родинки - пара невообразимой привлекательности точек, и, поскольку Гарри был взрослым рассудительным человеком, он не оставил засосов на шее, но покрыл метками спину. Треп Эггзи заглушали слои ткани, до Гарри доносились отдельные слова, вскоре потерявшие всякий смысл. Он смотрел перед собой и не видел силы тренированного тела - видел неискушенность и голод, ощущал в руках мышцы и слышал глухой звон пережженного желания: от этих фонивших сквозь кожу эмоций нетерпение усиливалось, оставляя Гарри в бессловесном океане холодной воды. Нитка поцелуев по позвоночнику, щекотка под коленом - ноги разъехались, Эггзи то ли рассмеялся, то ли застонал, Гарри обвел ямочки на пояснице и раскрыл губы, прослеживая языком разрез ягодиц.  
Собирая с кожи сладкий вкус, вздергивая послушное тело на колени и локти, выглаживая бедра и лаская яички, он уже ничего не видел и навряд ли слышал что-то кроме скомканных призывов двигаться, двигаться быстрее - и прилагающихся к этому ругательств. Эггзи откровенно прогибал поясницу, насаживаясь на язык, елозя и подмахивая - податливый, открытый, он сбивался на мокрые выдохи, запинающийся речитатив пошлостей сломался, когда Гарри обхватил член и протиснулся кончиком языка сквозь внешнее кольцо мышц. До ушей донеслось нежданно-четкое, злое: “сними тряпки, я хочу ближе”, - кожа к коже, без одежды, рука дернулась помимо воли, еще раз и еще, стоило Гарри вообразить себе, не в деталях, в общем расфокусированном виде, каково это будет - прижаться к нему вплотную, войти до основания, сомкнуть зубы на оттопыренной губе - и Эггзи наконец замолчал, вздрогнул, выплюнул недовольный стон, окатил покрывало спермой. Вокруг языка горячо сокращались мышцы; в голове взорвался гейзер эйфории и нетерпения.  
\- Да, - согласился Гарри, мимолетно удивившись своей способности говорить, - я тоже.  
Немыслимо, невообразимо, до предела и далеко за ним: накинуться зверем, смять кожу, перемолоть своим напором кости и порвать голодно поющее мясо. Эггзи упал на живот, перекатился, протыкая Гарри оглушенным взглядом, приманивая распахнутыми губами: поцелуй меня, ему не требовалось говорить, ничего не требовалось, Гарри и без того сделал бы все, чего Эггзи вздумал бы пожелать. Гарри целовал его, кусал губы и терпел укусы, гладил, снимал пленку испарины, отголоски прошедшего удовольствия: первые мгновения, перетекающие в лень, перерастающую в игру, становящуюся новой, вызревшей и глубокой потребностью.  
\- Ты вставишь мне или как? - поинтересовался Эггзи - сбитое дыхание, порозовевшие колени, вновь поднявшийся член утыкается Гарри в бедро, - я тебя засужу. За дачу ложных показаний.  
\- Наручники, грязная камера, клятва на Библии?  
\- Еще чего. Никакой камеры, мне и здесь неплохо. Можешь поклясться, но это необязательно. А наручники - да.  
\- В следующий раз, Эггзи.  
\- В следующий раз, - повторил Эггзи, закрывая глаза: длинные тени ресниц упали на пунцовые щеки, - а если хочешь, чтобы я просил, то не дождешься.  
\- Будем играть в хорошего и плохого портного?  
\- Я позвоню в службу жалоб.  
Он не желал ждать, не хотел играть: выдернул из пальцев Гарри кондом, раскатал по члену подозрительно обыденным жестом и направил внутрь, без сомнений и без промедления, не выпускал, пока Гарри не погрузился полностью.  
\- Интересный способ манипуляции, - признался Гарри покореженным голосом - до боли хотелось перевернуть его, вжать лицом в простыни и скрутить непослушные руки за спиной.  
\- О чем ты, Гарри? Я тебя хочу. Двигайся, или я подумаю, что это не взаимно.  
Черта с два это было не взаимно. Щиколотки скрестились на его пояснице, у Гарри не осталось вариантов: он подтянул задницу наверх, ближе, и начал двигаться. Короткими глубокими толчками, без спешки - задавая темп, стараясь сдержаться и терпя сокрушительное поражение. Эггзи требовал больше, сильнее, быстрее, требовал телом, не словами. Он расстегивал пижамную рубашку Гарри почти не дрожавшими руками: это “почти” заводило едва ли не сильнее, чем все прочее, стиснул обеими ладонями задницу, нетерпеливо царапал короткими ногтями спину, склоняя к себе ближе. Гарри покрыл его шею укусами - Эггзи отзывался стонами, потеряв желание или способность связно выражаться, хмурил брови, чрезмерно гибко отводил голову, подставляя шею. Не было того, что Гарри сейчас мог ему не позволить, просьбы, которую он рискнул бы не выполнить: кровь звенела железом на языке, и Гарри не мог замедлиться, не сумел остановиться. Быстрее, грубее и слаще, кожей по коже, Эггзи встречал движения на вздохе, втискивал в себя, голодно жмурясь, скользил по лицу обалдевшим взглядом, по губам - разбитыми губами.  
Гарри хотелось целоваться дольше, быть в нем медленнее и мучительнее, но он никогда не умел сдерживаться. Разделенная жажда, распахнутое сердце - Эггзи трахался с той же необузданной страстью, которая пронизывала его жизнь, все поспешные и горячечные поступки, страстью, доводившей Гарри до изнеможения и восторга. Время сомкнулось в круг, напоминая обо всех пережитых вместе днях, успешных операциях, перестрелках и отступлениях, легкомысленном беге сквозь толпу, опустошенных бокалах, смехе, боли, колотых ранениях, дозах анестезии, и опять, опять, опять - его безудержной самодовольной улыбке.  
Не существовало ничего, во что было бы так трудно поверить; того, что было сложнее избежать.  
\- Если в следующий раз забудешь презервативы - пойдешь за ними сам. Голым.  
\- Конечно, Гарри, - отозвался Эггзи, его привычный ответ на все нравоучения и ценные советы; сейчас он облизнулся, уподобляясь изгибом губ развратной статуе Бахуса. Гарри хотел бы высечь его в мраморе (сентиментальные мысли сразу после оргазма - его слабость), высечь плеткой, заставить обнаженным пройтись по коридорам, навсегда запечатлеть в памяти усталое сытое выражение и румянец на скулах.  
Разрушая момент красоты, Эггзи потянулся за скомканной пижамной курткой с явным намерением окончательно ее уничтожить.  
\- В душ, - сказал Гарри, перехватывая его руку - и почти не удивился, когда Эггзи притянул ладонь к себе, целуя костяшки.  
Все получилось не так, как они себе представляли, но от того только восхитительнее. Гарри вышел из ванной комнаты на негнущихся ногах, растревоженный прикосновениями и мимолетными поцелуями, опустился на перекрученное белье. В грудь упиралась рукоять забытого под подушкой пистолета, Эггзи рухнул сверху. Он чересчур быстро завелся снова, Гарри забыл, каковы на вкус двадцать лет - но сейчас ему не пришлось прикладывать каких-либо усилий. Вода кипела и уходила паром, Эггзи делал все как нужно, как нравилось Гарри: протяжно, не торопясь выглаживал спину, описывал круги между ягодиц, затаив дыхание, проталкивал пальцы внутрь, затушевывал боль чередой поцелуев от загривка вниз. Оборотень, семя дьявола: теперь он стал знающим и умелым любовником, как будто вообще не было возраста, которым можно было его описать, чувствующим и отзывчивым, многоликой химерой без имени и притязаний, кроме как -  
Доставлять удовольствие. Гарри обнаружил, что поводит плечами, вскидывает бедра навстречу, но не стал себя укорять. Не это было первоначальным желанием, но оказаться под ним теперь хотелось сильнее, чем развернуться и уложить на лопатки. Гарри позволил себе эту слабость - расслабиться, разомкнуть цепи, ощущать и реагировать. Голова кружилась от обилия прикосновений, продуманных и случайных издевок. Попытки осмыслить происходящее обрывались на полпути: Гарри испытывал не только лишь физическое наслаждение, отдельно его будоражило подспудное знание, уверенность в том, что Эггзи выдержит все, чем Гарри решит его наградить, примет подачу и ответит равным. Более того - Гарри не знал, чего от него ожидать. Эггзи мыслил не по канонам, в обход общепринятых договоренностей и стандартов. Прошло уже так много времени, а Гарри до сих пор не мог наверняка сказать, каким будет его следующий шаг. Эту закономерность, верную для боя и разговора, вполне допустимо было применить и в постели, и Гарри не стал бы лгать себе. Такое положение дел его заводило даже сильнее, чем простая и сокрушительная телесная привлекательность.  
Эггзи загладил языком сложносочиненный засос на плече и доверительно прошептал:  
\- Ну что? Пойдешь за резинками?  
\- К черту, - отрекся Гарри, качаясь на локтях навстречу нескромным движениям пальцев.  
\- А я думал, ты за защиту, - делано удивился Эггзи. Маленький паршивец, он быстро учился плохому, и Гарри гордился бы собой за участие в его образовании, если бы трахаться хотелось не так сильно.  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- У меня в номере наверняка найдется пара-другая, - продолжал забавляться Эггзи, - если я не ошибаюсь. А если ошибаюсь, то автомат в холле - совсем недалеко.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - терпение Гарри лопнуло на следующем нарочито-неторопливом жесте. Он вскинулся, отталкивая руки, нашарил халат, автоматически пристроил на переносицу очки: вросшая в плоть привычка, вторая натура. Не оглядываясь и стараясь не смотреть в зеркала, которыми были завешаны стены чертовых апартаментов, Гарри почти успел дойти до двери, когда выверенная подсечка уронила его на диван.  
Ярость смешались с возбуждением помимо воли; не хватало только оливки, чтобы получившийся коктейль обрел совершенство.  
\- Не сегодня, - возобновляя прерванную перебранку, согласился Эггзи, - но очки оставь. И халат тоже. Это мой любимый халат.  
\- Могу еще тапочки надеть, если тебе нравится. Хочешь?  
\- Нет, - медлительно ответил Эггзи, - не хочу. Обожаю, когда ты злишься.  
Он приник ко рту распахнутыми губами, жадный и стремительный, выпивая раздражение, застывшее на языке. Все его слова и подначки были лишь рябью на поверхности обжигающей несдержанной тяги. Она поднималась снизу, из глубины, капала расплавленным воском по животу. Подавая благонравный пример, Гарри застонал в рот, показывая: да, все верно, вот так, еще. Прижал к себе, сокращая пространство для маневра. Эггзи вывернулся, поцелуи съехали на ключицу, одна рука нащупала в складках халата член, а вторая, змеей скользнув по бедру, оказалась между ягодиц.  
\- На этот раз будем считать, что я все понял, - сказал Эггзи, не поднимая головы - губы щекотали шею, - но ты все равно от меня не убежишь.  
\- Не убегу, - эхом повторил Гарри и выдохнул, когда Эггзи протолкнул пальцы внутрь.  
Глядя на них со стороны, Гарри и не подумал бы, что от происходящего можно потерять голову. Ему это удалось. Взятый в тиски ладоней, зажатый на узком диване, Гарри то хватался за все, что попадалось под руку, то предпринимал попытки отдрочить Эггзи - незамысловатое действие удавалось ему с трудом. Сознание уплывало, горло саднило от хрипа, а жажда упрямо не проходила. Он дергался между рук Эггзи, желая продлить контакт, отодвинуться, кончить, не кончать дольше; густое восхищение во взгляде Эггзи никак не помогало взять контроль над ситуаций. Оргазм накатил как капитуляция, волной бессилия очистив разум от каких бы то ни было мыслей.

Эггзи сказал: “Сгоняю за собакой и вернусь”, но, по всей видимости, уснул где-то по дороге. Так и не решив, какая перспектива привлекает его меньше - спать одному или оставшийся до утра ничтожный отрывок времени уворачиваться от любвеобильного мопса - Гарри лежал в распотрошенном гнезде одеял и прокручивал в памяти события дня. В свете произошедшего они больше не казались ему болезненными и тягостными. Напротив, во всем присутствовала справедливая и оттого сдобренная немалым количеством ехидства ирония, каковая нередко сопровождает правильно сделанный выбор.  
Эггзи красил забор. Составил он маршрут умышленно или случайно, но умудрился попасть в город под названием Ганнибал в тот недолгий промежуток, когда здесь происходил праздник, посвященный Тому Сойеру. Образ пришелся к месту: еще в Нью-Мексико сменивший костюм на привычные джинсы Эггзи забросил в бардачок лэптоп, от которого не отрывался с того момента, как они покинули Альбукерке, и с победным криком кинулся отвоевывать себе пару досок на нескончаемом заборе. С тех пор, как Гарри в последний раз слышал об этой традиции, многое поменялось. Едва ли не половину ряженых Томов составляли девушки, которым подвернутые брючки и лихие шляпы подходили не хуже, чем молодым людям. Ровно в четыре часа пополудни распорядитель звонким свистом провозгласил начало состязания.  
Две сотни босых подростков, толкаясь локтями и обливая друг друга краской, трудились над раритетным забором - а взгляд Гарри с упорством олимпийца возвращался к единственно значимой для него спине. Так Гумберт, сидя на лавочке в тени, наблюдал за детской площадкой, выискивая в случайном ребенке кошачий очерк скул (не тронь, спугнешь), золотую рябь на загорелой коже, недостижимую мучительную мечту.  
От таких мыслей было рукой подать до литературных разговоров, и Гарри не особенно удивился, обнаружив, что ведет с Мерлином относительно благопристойную беседу.  
\- Знаешь, что забавно, - хрустел оберткой шоколада Мерлин (горького, конечно же. Ему нравился горький), - мать Твена была той еще революционеркой. Представь себе: Америка, начало девятнадцатого века. До отмены рабства еще как раком до Луны. А она заступается за несправедливо обиженных, вырывает кнут из рук помещика. Вот это сила духа.  
\- А потом ее сын пишет приключенческие книжки про добро и справедливость. Дурной пример заразителен.  
\- Иногда даже наказуем. Всегда вспоминаю об этом, когда ты начинаешь говорить про детей аристократов и весь этот реформаторский дискурс. Твоя проблема в том, - Мерлин прервался, чтобы сделать глоток чая, - что ты думаешь, будто принадлежишь к старому свету. Это ни черта не так.  
\- Никак не могу вспомнить, когда взял тебя на должность психоаналитика.  
\- Лет двадцать назад. Не уходи от темы. Тебя привлекает новое. Ты любишь эпатировать, создавать прецеденты, ломать систему.  
\- Полностью с тобой согласен, - наблюдение за ритуалом ввело Гарри в подобие транса; он был сама покорность.  
\- Вот именно. Не притворяйся, будто тебе нравятся стабильность и покой. Твоей целью, сколько я тебя помню, было как можно скорее войти в самый глупый возраст. И оставаться в нем как можно дольше.  
\- И что же это за возраст? - поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Тот, когда тебе уже хочется дрочить на нимфеток, - отрезал Мерлин.  
Видеотрансляция играла не в пользу Гарри: прямо сейчас верный адепт вечернего чая с горьким шоколадом мог наблюдать, как толпа перезревших нимф и фавнят с остервенением предается дневной игре.  
\- Про возраст, - нарушил молчание Гарри, - кто это сказал?  
\- Льюис. Он про женщину говорил, правда. А у тебя мальчики, - Мерлин притворно вздохнул, - но все поправимо, друг мой.  
\- Это вряд ли.  
\- Однажды матушку Твена спросили, смогла бы она заступиться за самого Сатану, - Мерлин продолжал штурмовать Википедию.  
\- Попытка усомниться в подлинности ее веры, - догадался Гарри.  
\- Именно так. И знаешь, что она ответила?  
\- Изнываю от нетерпения.  
\- Она сказала: “Да, он — величайший из грешников, а кто молится за него, как за других грешников? Разве кому-нибудь удалось спастись только собственными усилиями?”

 **6**  
\- Ваши воззрения в высшей степени богохульны, - удовлетворенно сказал Гарри (Эггзи не мог заставить себя назвать его “отец Гарри” даже мысленно), - не желаете совершить исповедь?  
\- Я думал, что так не принято. Чтобы священник сам это предлагал. Смахивает на шантаж. Купите наш чудо-пылесос. Возьмите буклетик. Исповедаться не хотите?  
\- Чудовищно, - от его наглости улыбка засияла ярче, - я вынужден настаивать. Подумайте о своей вечной душе.  
Эггзи согласился из любопытства, из желания продлить общение - и не прогадал. Их диалог был слишком похож на те, что происходили в определенных клубах незадолго до полуночи: с биржевыми брокерами, порядочными отцами семейств, полицейскими, финансистами и еще черт знает кем, Эггзи не интересовался их выбором профессии. Те разговоры были длинными или короткими, насыщенными или ленивыми, их объединяла небрежно скрытая жажда, знакомый огонек на изнанке взгляда, безупречно узнаваемый оттенок улыбки, и будь Эггзи проклят, если тот огонек не полыхал в глазах святого отца мощью нефтяного пожара; если его улыбка не была воплощением всех земных пороков.  
Эггзи это устраивало.  
Секрет исповедальни оказался прост: Эггзи прошел через нее насквозь, повинуясь взмаху руки, и оказался в скромно обставленной комнатке, основную площадь которой занимала кровать. Оценив жест, Эггзи усмехнулся, потянул вниз язычок молнии на толстовке.  
\- В каких грехах ты хочешь покаяться? - небрежно уточнил Гарри, не делая попыток ему помочь или раздеться самому. Эггзи не смутился - в его биографии наличествовало несколько красочных эпизодов, и чужая профдеформация, помноженная на фетишизм, удивляла не особо.  
\- Покаяться - пожалуй, ни в каких, - Эггзи переступил через джинсы и опустился на крахмальные простыни, - все, что я делаю, приносит мне удовольствие.  
Провоцируя, он поддел боксеры большими пальцами и повел их вниз по ногам. Обычно на этом моменте его однодневные соучастники теряли дар речи и переходили к делу, но добродетель падре была крепче, чем у каких-то там брокеров.  
\- Разве ты не знаешь, что именно удовольствиями выложена дорога в Ад? - Гарри все-таки присел рядом, держа спину прямо; целомудренно огладил плечо.  
Первое прикосновение пробежало по коже искрами. Эггзи перекатился на живот, подставляясь под ласкающую руку, и возразил.  
\- Бог есть любовь. Если во что-то верить в святых книжках, то в это. Меня в школе так учили.  
\- Ты учился в неправильной школе.  
\- Покажи, как правильно, - Эггзи знал, с чего начинаются эти разговоры; знал и то, чем они должны кончаться. Тем не менее, происходящее с ним было похоже скорее на зловещую небылицу, чем на прозаический трах после пары пинт: заброшенная церковь на перекрестке, одетый в рясу священника старый извращенец и его странные предпочтения. Он так и не разделся, не лег рядом, не позволил Эггзи прикоснуться к себе - гладил прохладными руками, долгими выматывающими движениями, и почему-то Эггзи это возбуждало до хрипа. Гарри не прекращал говорить, но после Эггзи не смог вспомнить ни единого слова, он обошел руками все тело, хотя казалось - не двинулся с места. Каждое новое касание было как взмах кнута и как поцелуй по обожженной коже, негромкий шепот щекотал уши, несовершившиеся поцелуи пекли губы. Эггзи терся о простыню животом и кончил без рук, провалился в пустое звездное небо. Перед глазами было черно, в голове звенело, на языке стыла сладость церковного вина. Когда он проморгался и нашел в себе силы подняться, в комнате уже никого не было, только неразличимые звуки проповеди продолжали отражаться от стен.

 **7**  
Твеновские чтения поставили Гарри перед дилеммой. Кем был он сам? Что Эггзи искал в его обществе - товарища по играм, верного Гека, готового пойти на любую авантюру (построить плот, ограбить банк, выйти на площадь с автоматом в руке), или старшего наставника, с неизменным юмором наблюдающего со скамьи запасных? Вынося за скобки разницу в возрасте, Гарри склонялся к первому варианту, но разница была, и она была велика.  
Сам Эггзи подобными вопросами на озадачивался. Как и многими другими, к вящему неудовольствию Гарри. По прибытии в Чикаго он исчез на весь день, забрав ключи от машины. Занявшись разбором документов, Гарри вскоре плюнул на это в равной степени бесполезное и бесконечное дело - некоторые вопросы было гораздо проще решить из лондонского офиса - и переместился в клуб “Метрополитен”, находившийся посередине башни Уиллис. Панорамные окна открывали чудесный вид на закатный город. Проводником в мир запретных удовольствий выступил агент, фигурировавший в досье Кингсмен под прозвищем Масау-у, владелец клубной карты и координатор западного побережья. С комфортом расположившись в приватном кабинете, они обсуждали совпадение сокровенных практик в мировых религиях: Гарри представлял христианскую традицию, а Масау-у, коренной индеец, говорил от имени шаманов.  
\- Взять то же самоистязание. Все продвинутые техники достижения альтернативного состояния сознания стоят на трех китах. Это депривация сна, отказ от пищи, а так же предельные физические нагрузки.  
\- Монахи практикуют ношение власяниц, - кивнул Гарри, - бичевание и прочие изысканные извращения.  
\- Суть в том, чтобы перестать отождествляться с телом.  
\- Плоть - темница для души. Я полагал, что только инквизиция была способна породить такое отношение к миру.  
\- Напротив. У нас это не носит оттенок наказания, - поправь меня, если в вашей религии бичеванию придается иной смысл, - это честь. Обязательный обряд.  
\- Когда ты хочешь есть, ты убиваешь бизона. С какой целью ты убиваешь тело?  
\- Человек - сильное существо. Три дня без сна его не убьют. Если правильным образом к ним подготовиться, ритуалы открывают новые возможности.  
\- Истязая себя в христианстве, человек посвящает свою жертву Творцу. Кому адресованы ваши жертвы?  
\- Дело не в этом, - Масау-у азартно хлопнул ладонью по столу, - христианин кладет на алтарь свое слабое тело. Танцуя на празднике Солнца, мы приносим богам душу. Тело - проводник, ограничения в воде и сне - способ выйти за рамки.  
\- Здесь нет противоречия. Тело подвергается истязанию, потому что оно не значимо. Конечная цель - достигнуть духовного единения.  
\- Рай на земле существует? - неожиданно спросил Масау-у.  
\- Рай следует понимать как философскую концепцию. Это не место, куда душа попадает после смерти тела, а состояние, которое может быть достигнуто в любой момент. Или не может.  
\- И чем оно определяется? - раскосые глаза собеседника сузились еще сильнее.  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
\- Вечное существование в гармонии со всем миром.  
\- Но с официальной точки зрения это состояние достигается только после смерти, если ты был хорошим парнем.  
\- Именно так.  
\- Идея шаманизма в том, что индеец изначально пребывает в гармонии со всем сущим. Наши жертвы и обеты - способ отблагодарить Великого Духа за подаренную жизнь. Тогда как христианин все свое земное существование ищет способ сделать его как можно мучительнее в обмен на призрачную возможность стать счастливым когда-то потом.  
На это было нечего возразить.  
\- Вот поэтому я и не являюсь адептом официальной христианской религии, - недовольно заключил Гарри.  
\- На этом порочном принципе построена вся современная экономика, - Масау-у и не думал успокаиваться, - вы живете в кредит. Покупаете дом, а потом расплачиваетесь. По частям, каждый день, каждый месяц. Вам не приходит в голову, что можно жить просто так. Не платить за то, что называете раем. По-вашему, для того, чтобы начать жить, необходимо сначала умереть. Это варварство.  
\- Мне импонирует иной взгляд на вещи, - Гарри взял короткую паузу, собираясь с мыслями. - Раньше человечество было азартным. Мужчины воевали, ставя на кон свою жизнь. Играли в карты и проигрывали детей, жен, свободу, деньги. Рано или поздно им должно было это наскучить.  
\- Что и произошло после второй мировой.  
\- До нее. На пару тысяч лет раньше. Тогда явился великий крупье, гений игровой теории - и предложил новый захватывающий тотализатор. Очень простой. Ставка в этой игре всего одна. Это душа человека.  
\- Забавно, - Масау-у был заинтригован, - продолжай.  
\- Русская рулетка, тайские проститутки, бейсджампинг - немощные подобия. Феноменальность христианской идеи в том, что ставка уже сделана. Душа может отправиться в рай или в ад, спастись или быть обреченной на вечные муки. Человек, попавший в поле азарта, истязает свое тело не потому что он мазохист. Религия говорит ему: не делай мелких ставок. Не ищи земных сокровищ. Замахнись на главный приз.  
Полнейшую тишину нарушили хлопки аплодисментов.  
\- Вот ты сейчас мощно загнал, - восхищенно прокомментировал Эггзи, отлипая от дверного косяка, - прямо-таки засадил. По самое экзистенциальное.  
\- Это не он, - усмехнулся Масау-у, - это Хейзинга. Переварился в закипающих от жары мозгах твоего коллеги самым богохульным образом. Ты - редкий образец воинствующего еретика, Гарри. Я слышал, вы пересекли Долину Смерти? Это сказалось на твоей лояльности традициям не самым лучшим образом. Наши консерваторы рыдают, читая твои меморандумы.  
\- Ты отправляешь им меморандумы? - Эггзи изобразил удивление.  
\- Эта тема далеко от интересной. Я предпочту услышать о том, что ты здесь делаешь.  
\- Ну что ты, Гарри. Ловкость рук и немного дедукции. Чем ты занимаешься в свободное от сочинения меморандумов время? Пьешь. Где самое пафосное место в Чикаго? Здесь. Остальное - дело техники.  
\- Браво, - расхохотался Масау-у, - юное поколение не даст тебе спуску. С таким компаньоном несложно оставаться вечно молодым.  
\- И вечно пьяным, - Эггзи плеснул себе коньяк и нагло присел на край стола, задевая локтем плечо Гарри. - А расскажите про танец Солнца. Что в нем необычного?  
\- Главным образом видения. Участники, прикованные к древу жизни при помощи разрезов на груди, без сна и отдыха танцуют несколько дней. Они входят в транс, и боги посылают им картины будущего.  
\- Ужас! - дернулся Эггзи, - за что их так?  
Масау-у поглядел на него со снисхождением.  
\- Быть танцором на празднике Солнца - большая честь. Не каждый ее удостаивается. К ритуалу допускаются только зрелые и уверенные в своем решении люди. Выживших, - Гарри ощутил, как на этих словах Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом, - посещают видения, которые имеют одну общую черту.  
Индеец драматически смолк.  
\- Ну!  
\- Они всегда сбываются.

\- Кстати, о видениях, - мерзким голосом сказал Эггзи.  
\- Прежде чем ты начнешь выражать свое недовольство, я хочу спросить. Где мой “Макаллан”?  
\- На винокурне, - Эггзи легко пожал плечами, - как раз об этом и хочу поговорить. Я расшифровал код.  
\- Ты расшифровал.  
\- Ну, не совсем я. Но он расшифрован.  
Гарри посетило неприятное предчувствие.  
\- Ты доверил конфиденциальную информацию третьему лицу?  
Эггзи сполз по спинке дивана и потерся щекой о плечо Гарри.  
\- Не люблю тратить время на работу, о которую можно расшибить лоб. Меня учили бегать кросс с рюкзаком и собакой за пазухой, убивать людей и осуществлять грабежи со взломом и без.  
\- И азам программирования, насколько я помню.  
\- Вот именно. Азам. Ты этот код видел?  
Гарри не требовалось его видеть, чтобы точно знать: возможностей Эггзи на него бы не хватило.  
\- Ну да. Как только я оценил масштаб задротства, то нашел в Чикаго человека, который за умеренную плату согласился этим заняться.  
\- Расскажешь, за какую? - от волос Эггзи исходил невнятный запах чужого шампуня и женских духов.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать. Важно другое.  
На взгляд Гарри, важным было именно это.  
\- И что же?  
\- Когда Кэрол расшифровала его, на выходе получилось всего несколько строк. Рандомные сочетания слов. Она их прочитала, и ее… ну, накрыло.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В том самом. Говорит, у нее были видения.  
\- Чрезвычайно интересно.  
Против воли Гарри вообразил себе эту Кэрол. Девица, смутно похожая на героиню недавно просмотренного им фильма “Девушка с татуировкой дракона”, сидела за усыпанным пакетами из-под чипсов столом с тремя мониторами. На полу догнивали коробки с китайской лапшой, в пепельнице дымился косяк. Едва прикрытый несвежим бельем, на кровати лениво потягивался Эггзи.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - настойчивый голос развеял неприятную иллюзию, - она ничего не употребляет. Здоровый образ жизни, все такое.  
\- Прими мой совет. Проверься на венерические.  
\- Ты что. Я без защиты только с тобой.  
\- Что же видела Кэрол? - Гарри поспешил уйти от тяжелой темы.  
\- Какую-то чепуху. Про то, как плавала на бриге и грабила караваны. Не смахивает на будущее, как ты считаешь?  
\- Определенно не смахивает, - согласился Гарри.  
\- Что это такое? Зачем твоему клиенту мультики про пиратов?  
\- А ты? - поинтересовался Гарри, - что видел ты?  
\- Я же не дурак, читать что попало, - Эггзи любовно похлопал по стопке подшивок, - у меня вот. Потенциальный компромат на Хиллари.  
\- Не оставляешь надежды сорвать президентские выборы?  
\- Или спасти, - Эггзи зевнул и сполз еще ниже, - я еще не определился. Что у тебя было с тайскими проститутками?  
\- Ничего отличающегося от того, что у тебя с Кэрол, - не удержался от остроты Гарри.  
\- Проверялся потом на венерические? - пошутил Эггзи, но сник, заметив перекошенное лицо, - ты что, ревнуешь?  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
\- Потому что не надо, - он засыпал на глазах, - телочки - это другое. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, никто не в обиде. Давай сегодня по-быстрому, ладно? Я устал.  
\- Устал - иди спать, - Гарри прикоснулся занемевшими губами к его лбу.  
В голове было тихо и пусто, будто вслед за хлопком двери кто-то выключил свет. “Вот тебе и ветхозаветные ценности, - отрешенно подумал Гарри, - и современная рыночная экономика во всей красе”. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, дьявол его побери. Во времена юности Гарри дети такими не были.  
Отогнав воспоминания о том, какими были дети в то время, и ряд непроизвольных дурных ассоциаций, связанных с буквой “К” (Кэрол, Кентукки, Куильти - вопрос решается коротким геральдическим диалогом), Гарри позвонил в ресторан “Марриотта”, заказал ужин и виски, и до полуночи лечил оскорбленное самолюбие знакомым и привычным ему способом. 

Раны, нанесенные гордости, оказались глубже, чем он мог себе представить. Следуя некой идеалистической мечте, Гарри полагал, что после расстановки точек их связь приобретет - как там выразился Мерлин? - стабильность, утвердится в покое. То, что гарантировало Гарри покой и уверенность, не означало того же для Эггзи. Он выглядел вполне удовлетворенным сложившимся порядком вещей, весь путь до Нью-Йорка читал свои подшивки и время от времени кидал на Гарри однозначно пламенные взгляды с заднего сиденья.  
Свободной от руля рукой Гарри чесал мопса, а в целом предавался пороку уныния. Могло ли быть так, что Эггзи сохранял безнравственные привычки по инерции? Требовалось ли ему время, чтобы перестроиться на новую колею, отказаться от торгово-рыночной модели отношений и привлекательности женских тел? Реальность Гарри поменялась мгновенно, это произошло много дней назад, на ступеньках полицейского участка. Прослушивая напряженный диалог Эггзи с отчимом, он уже был по рукоять в мягком масле, по макушку в волчьей пасти. Дорога к трезвому состоянию сознания была настолько же ясной, насколько непривлекательной - осознать пустотность искушения, преходящность наслаждений, безынтересность всяких авантюр. Он делал это много раз и не желал повторять. Человеку свойственна неприятная черта: чем дольше он находится рядом с объектом вожделения, тем ближе ему хочется быть. Этот процесс легко остановить в начале и трудно спустя несколько месяцев; последние несколько месяцев Гарри находился в поле азарта, излучаемом Эггзи, и уменьшать ставку ему хотелось меньше всего. Ребра обнимали внутренности чрезмерно тесным коробом, болезненно сжимались, когда Гарри ловил в зеркале заднего вида обращенные к себе взгляды. Слова, содержащие намек на общность, прилипали к стенкам черепа липовым медом. Я, ты, мы. Мой, твой, наш. “Попробуй смотреть на трассу, - занудно проблеял внутренний голос, - и пой про себя “Боже, храни Королеву”. Должно помочь”.  
Педантично читавший вкладыши из упаковок с лекарствами Гарри был осведомлен о том, какой широкий ассортимент побочных эффектов прилагается к избавлению от любого недуга. Успокоение нервов грозило вылиться неостановимыми водопадами слез, снятие боли - потерей остальных чувств, нормализация сна - нарушениями восприятия вкуса и перебоями дыхания. Повезло только больным глаукомой, в терапевтических целях принимавшим отнюдь не терапевтические дозы каннабиса. Это было несправедливо. Почему им доставался весь кайф? В описаниях препаратов для параноиков отсутствовали упоминания диагноза - ведь если такой пациент прочитал бы, от чего его лечат, прогноз мог ухудшиться непоправимо. И нет, Гарри не был параноиком. Он просто имел склонность беспокоиться о не заслуживающих того проблемах.  
\- Что за хрень играет у них на радио?  
\- Обрядовые песни коренных народов северной Америки.  
\- Индейцев, что ли? По-моему, это один и тот же куплет. И мы слушаем его уже полчаса. Переключи, а.  
Стоило чуткому уху поймать неосторожно оброненное Эггзи “мы”, как логические построения рухнули. “Ну вот, пожалуйста, - огорчился Гарри, - опять”. Он видел себя неразумным подростком, познавшим боль и сладость первой любви - что было не так далеко от истины, как Гарри хотелось бы, потому что в последний раз светлое чувство подобного масштаба посещало его неприлично давно.  
\- Я тут почитал про них. Про индейцев, - Эггзи привычно перебрался на переднее сиденье, спихнув Джей Би себе под ноги, - они прикольные. До сих пор соблюдают традиции. Представляешь, у них есть обряд инициации. Чтобы стать мужчиной, ты должен трое суток просидеть на горе без еды и воды, непрерывно молиться и не спать. А твой лучший друг сторожит внизу, чтобы ты не слез.  
\- У нас было нечто подобное, - припомнил Гарри, - на собеседовании. Городская охота, пейнтбол без правил. Мне выпала роль лисы. Я забаррикадировался на чердаке и три дня читал Ницше. Эффект на сознание был потрясающий.  
\- Почему тебя не сняли из снайперки?  
\- Там не было окон, - Гарри подавил вздох, - и еды. А из питья у меня был только термос с чаем.  
\- По-ирландски, - догадался Эггзи. - Ты прошел инициацию!  
\- Конечно. Ни у кого из этих слюнтяев не нашлось силы духа, чтобы меня оттуда выкурить.  
\- Может, они мало знали о тактике охоты на лис.  
\- Навряд ли. Потомки аристократов только о ней и говорят. Скука смертная, - Гарри подумал пару секунд, - возможно, им помешало то, что у меня был заложник.

Свои любопытство и жажду знаний применительно к Нью-Йорку Эггзи удовлетворил, от начала до конца проехав по Бродвею. Время поджимало - сделка была назначена на завтра, так что Эггзи согласился не останавливаться в Кливленде, а Гарри в качестве компромисса не стал возражать против того, чтобы провести ночь в обыкновенном мотеле, каких на восьмидесятой трассе водилось множество.  
\- Ты не врубаешься, - втолковывал Эггзи, одновременно пытаясь откусить от ковбойского бургера устрашающих размеров, - в этом суть путешествий. Ты едешь, не зная куда…  
\- Манчестер, Коннектикут, - поджал губы Гарри, - еще десять часов пути. Не считая пробок.  
\- Не зная, зачем…  
\- Поручения для тебя уже потеряли смысл?  
\- Ешь во всяких забегаловках и спишь где попало.  
\- С этим не могу не согласиться.  
\- Путешествуя в фургоне вдоль охраняемых торговых путей, никогда не станешь настоящим искателем приключений, - прикрыв глаза, процитировал Эггзи, - пока ты не будешь проходить более двадцати миль в день, ночуя в канавах, питаясь тем, что хотело сожрать тебя, ты не авантюрист. А кто не авантюрист, тот зеленщик.  
\- С радостью приму это звание, если оно будет гарантировать отсутствие канав.  
\- Некоторые смотрят оттуда на звезды, - в тусклом свете придорожного дайнера Эггзи выглядел старше своих лет, - а ты - зануда.  
Это было правдой. Гарри не любил путешествовать. Ему остро не хватало ортопедического матраса, плотных штор и пуленепробиваемых стекол. Неправильно прожаренная утренняя сосиска вызывала психосоматическую изжогу. В отсутствие приходящего парикмахера прическа приобрела вид вороньего гнезда, а у пижамной куртки стараниями Эггзи оторвалась и потерялась пуговица. Под окном шумела неспящая трасса, в номере этажом выше приятный женский голос громко выводил колыбельную. За стенкой смеялся Эггзи, разговаривая с кем-то: с матерью, с Роксаной, с невидимой девицей из Чикаго. Ему всегда было с кем поговорить.  
Гарри попытался вспомнить, чем занимал вечера раньше, вздохнул и вынул из чемодана лоснящийся от старости том Джойса: тира поблизости все равно не наблюдалось.  
Несмотря на все эти злоключения, зрелище ночного Бродвея того стоило. Если быть точнее, зрелище Эггзи, наслаждающегося урбанистическими красотами. Он вертел головой по сторонам, время от времени распахивая рот в восхищенной гримасе. Теперь, когда его завороженность не была обращена на Гарри, Гарри мог сполна оценить незамысловатую, неукротимую красоту этого жеста. Дорога окупала сама себя, возвращала взятое сторицей, разменивала неудобства и лишения на случайные подарки. То, что Эггзи пытался описать словами из юношеского романа про авантюристов, имело определенный смысл: путешествовать значило потеряться во времени и пространстве, отказаться от привычных векторов. “Мне неизвестно, где я нахожусь. Что предо мной. Какой-то грязный остров”. По другому берегу реки Гудзон протянулись бесконечные парки, перешитые огоньками аллей. На изломе Спящей лощины Эггзи вывернул руль, выжал педаль газа.  
\- Через пару часов будем в Лейквилле, - сообщил он, - там есть клевый отель. Волшебные лесники, как-то так. Мне название понравилось, только я его забыл.  
\- Охотники, - поправил его Гарри, - это были охотники.  
\- Точно! - обрадовался Эггзи, - а ты откуда знаешь?

 **8**  
Шататься по храму с целью вернуть долг он не стал. По мнению Эггзи, если человек исчезал из постели сразу после оргазма (неважно, чьего), это довольно ясно говорило о его нежелании продолжать общение. Зверски хотелось есть, желудок сводило - и никаких причин задерживаться в опустевшей и оттого жутковатой церкви у него не было. Для очистки совести Эггзи обшарил тумбочку со смутной идеей раздобыть имя и адрес святого отца и прислать ему открытку из Лондона.  
С задачей он справился на ура. Помимо обязательного томика Библии, четок из черного камня и зажигалки в ящике нашлась стопка писем, которые Эггзи изучал не первый час, закрывшись в своей комнате и покрываясь холодным потом. Вообще-то, читать он их не собирался, но имя на конверте вызвало жгучий интерес. Письма были адресованы Баламуту. Их автором являлся некто Гнусик, приходившийся адресату племянником - и повествовали они о чрезвычайно увлекательных вещах. В десяти письмах излагалась краткая история жизни Эггзи с акцентом на его проступках и тех моментах, которые Эггзи старался не вспоминать. С потрясающей дотошностью Гнусик описывал совершенные Эггзи кражи, незаконные сделки и порочные связи. Он не упустил даже эпизод с банкой варенья, лучшим другом и заглянувшим в неподходящий момент отцом, о котором Эггзи старался забыть так успешно, что считал его услышанной от кого-то другого неловкой историей. Картины детства и юности вставали перед глазами. Гнусик радовался каждой плохой мысли и действию (в большей степени даже мыслям, что было непонятно). Дочитывая стопку, Эггзи чувствовал тошноту: вся его жизнь находилась под рассмотрением пристального и враждебного взгляда.  
Впрочем, в последнее время Гнусик приуныл. Бизнес шел плохо, жаловался он Баламуту: несмотря на все ухищрения, подопечный был верен Врагу, и Гнусик (извечный неудачник, как выяснилось) не мог представить, как подтолкнуть его к греху. Это тоже было непонятно, ведь Эггзи имел предостаточно случайных связей содомского характера и дурных мыслей - казалось бы, чего еще желать? Но Гнусик сдался. Баламут, эксперт по низвержению и совращению, остался его единственной надеждой. В последнем письме Гнусик выражал бурную радость по поводу того, что дядюшка соблаговолил подняться на землю и заняться сложным случаем собственноручно.  
Сложным случаем, как можно было догадаться, оказался Эггзи.  
Эту информацию он осмыслял за ужином. Еда должна была поправить положение, но вместо того напоминала консистенцией и вкусом разогретый картон. Эггзи счел бы происходящее розыгрышем, кропотливо и тщательно составленным его друзьями, если бы не упоминание многих тщательно хранимых секретов. Пока о леопардовых трусах и интимных пристрастиях барона Мобарика знал один Эггзи, это была тайна. Если бы о них узнал кто-то еще - это был бы скандал, а не розыгрыш.  
Кислое выражение его лица привлекло хозяйку заведения.  
\- Я так и думала, что гуляш не удался, - вздохнула она, отгоняя официантку и составляя тарелки на поднос, - слишком много розмарина, да? Вы, англичане, совсем не готовы к новым ощущениям.  
Эггзи мимолетно восхитился. Вот так запросто перейти с самоуничижения на наезд могли только истинные итальянцы.  
\- Вовсе нет, - вежливость требовала рассыпаться в комплиментах, - соус тает во рту. Вы волшебница. Я задумался над словами проповеди, которую сегодня услышал.  
\- Падре Липпи из церкви Преображения? Он мастер своего дела. Может быть, сумеет взрастить в твоей непоседливой душе крупицы благоговения. А то катаешь туда-сюда, с книжкой тебя не увидишь.  
\- Вовсе нет, - благоговением тут и не пахло, - это было в другой церкви. На перекрестке.  
\- У яблоневой рощи? - рассмеялась хозяйка, - значит, все-таки розмарин. В следующий раз честно скажи. Тот храм заброшен, сынок. Там давно не проходят службы.

 **9**  
В соответствии с буквой канона обеденный зал был изукрашен росписями. Приглядевшись, Гарри узнал сцену из греческих мифов: охота Артемиды, повествование разворачивалось слева направо. Вооруженные луками нимфы сопровождали богиню-медведицу между редких средиземноморских деревьев. Ровнехонько над правым плечом Эггзи Зевс в облике Артемиды совращал давшую обет девства Каллисто.  
Эггзи терзал отбивную и проверял терпение Гарри на сжатие и разрыв.  
\- Это же смертная скука. Фрески, бархатные портьеры, - он неопределенно обвел рукой старательно стилизованный интерьер, - столовое серебро. Здесь все дышит тленом и пылью. Тебе самому не тошно?  
\- Отнюдь, - покачал головой Гарри, - и готовят уж точно приличнее, чем в любимых тобой закусочных.  
\- Вот именно в такие моменты мне кажется, что я никогда не стану джентльменом, - доверительно пожаловался Эггзи, - максимум - камердинером при твоей сияющей персоне.  
\- Быть джентльменом джентльмена - уже неплохо. А если говорить серьезно, то у тебя есть все шансы. Старание окупает огрехи.  
\- Это та часть серебряной ложки, которую уже не удастся вживить. Для того, чтобы наслаждаться таким образом жизни, нужно никогда не испытывать нужды.  
Его слова не были просьбой о жалости. Простая констатация; тем не менее Гарри ощутил удушающий отголосок чувства вины.  
\- И снова нет. Почему ты решил, что все так просто? В жизни всякого человека бывают моменты, когда он испытывает недостаток в средствах.  
\- Только у кого-то это выражается в том, что ему не на что купить пару пачек лапши и молочную смесь, а у кого-то - в том, что не хватает на новый вертолет.  
\- Глупости, - Гарри начинал раздражаться, - и мне приходилось поднимать дело с нуля.  
\- Чем ты барыжил?  
\- Я работал с недвижимостью. Лондон всегда был дорогим городом. Имея знания о предмете и связи в определенных местах, реально отбить вложения за пару лет.  
\- Пару лет, - Эггзи присвистнул, - это несерьезно. Когда мутишь с наркотой, прибыль идет через месяц.  
\- Слишком высокий процент риска. Нерентабельно. А если речь про тяжелые наркотики, то еще и клиентская база чересчур быстро сменяется.  
\- Какие там тяжелые. Травка и таблеточки, по мелочи.  
\- Мелочиться в таких вопросах - невыгодно и опасно. По-настоящему большие деньги делаются семьями. Чтобы попасть в клан, нужно пройти тернистый путь.  
\- Стопудово. И с каждой его ступеньки тебе открываются новые способы замысловато подохнуть, - Эггзи положил прибор на опустевшую тарелку, - я рад, что вовремя съехал.  
\- Разделяю твою радость. Существует много более легальных способов поднять уровень кортизола.  
\- Почему тебе пришлось заниматься недвигой? Я думал, что у лордов не возникает необходимости разбираться в том, откуда берутся деньги на счете.  
\- Легкие неприятности. Был момент, когда мне пришлось задуматься о том, на что содержать семью.  
Первые несколько лет оказались непростыми. Кембридж дал ему абстрактные знания, но не снабдил практическими навыками: кого подмазать, с кем поговорить и кому угрожать. Когда Гарри начал разбираться в теме, то обнаружил приятную закономерность - ключевых людей он знал со школьной скамьи, и дела пошли. Постепенно он втянулся. Судьбоносная встреча с Честером Кингом состоялась на благотворительном балу, который подающий надежды магнат Гарри Де Вер устроил с целью отмывания немаленькой суммы наличности - и, пожалуй, Гарри стал первым кандидатом, избранным за таланты в области экономики. Со временем фонды отцов-основателей истощились, и секретная служба находилась в поиске щедрых жертвователей. Гарри был шпионом по призванию души, но деньги на содержание многочисленных поместий он заработал сам. Это сделало его минималистом - в отличие от матери, привыкшей к богемно-обветшалому образу жизни, Гарри вполне доставало с любовью обставленного домика на Глочестер роад.  
Поток воспоминаний прервал легкий пинок в область щиколотки.  
\- Не получилось, - поморщился Эггзи, - подожди, сейчас еще раз попробую.  
Он поерзал в кресле, и обутая в кед нога медленно поползла вверх по голени Гарри.  
\- Я вот сижу и думаю, - продолжил беседу Эггзи, - про раздельные спальни и всякое такое. Что вы делаете, когда хотите намекнуть кому-то, что не прочь пойти и развлечься?  
\- Явно не затаптываем, - Гарри усмехнулся и скрестил ноги, уходя от контакта, - подобные вещи говорятся взглядом. Намеками. Ничего такого, о чем бы ты не знал.  
\- Ох уж эти взгляды. Гипнотизируя меня в примерочной, ты на что хотел намекнуть?  
\- Какие намеки. Я говорил прямым текстом. По-твоему, можно упоминать “Красотку” с другой целью?  
\- Ты теперь всегда будешь смеяться над тем, что я ее не смотрел? Мне этот вагончик снится. В кошмарах. После того, как тебя убили.  
\- Приложу все усилия, чтобы сгладить дурные впечатления, - Гарри усмехнулся, поставил росчерк на чеке, - если не ошибаюсь, ты упоминал развлечения?

\- Я вижу на твоем лице работу мысли, - Гарри не без брезгливости опустился на колени, - это угнетает.  
\- Продолжай, - Эггзи бессильно покачал головой, давя ладонью на затылок, - ни о чем не относящемся к тебе я все равно не думаю.  
\- И все же, - нажал Гарри, расстегивая его ремень и обнимая руками ягодицы.  
\- Что было бы, если, - он вздрогнул, коротко выдохнул, когда Гарри губами стянул резинку белья вниз, - если бы ты был как я. Не из этой сраной аристократической тусовки.  
Это настолько отвечало отвлеченно-этическим размышлениям Гарри, что впору было подавиться, но годы практики сделали свое дело, и Гарри без эксцессов пропустил головку члена глубже в горло. Рот наполнился слюной, и Гарри осторожно сглотнул.  
\- Только представь, - Эггзи развивал мысль, захлебываясь словами, но упорно выплывая, - носил бы косуху. Такую старперскую, древнюю. Дул минимум по разу в день. Отжимал бабло у неудачников. У тебя обязательно был бы байк. Никакой парикмахер не приходил бы к тебе, чтобы с утра уложить волосы и завязать галстук. Ты бы вообще не знал, как завязывать виндзор и чем он отличается от четверки. Может быть, у тебя был бы пирсинг, ты бы сделал его в восьмидесятых.  
Поставив точку выразительным стоном, Эггзи согнулся пополам, прижал голову Гарри к себе. На животе под майкой мелькали набухшие вены, которые при иных обстоятельствах Гарри не преминул бы пересчитать поцелуями. Он мог рассказать Эггзи тысячу ответных фантазий - о закрытых школах, их порядках, о жестоких играх на крикетном поле, где разбить противнику клюшкой лицо считалось хорошим тоном. О тягуче-ленивых разговорах и выражении, которое приобретается в считанных университетах, Эггзи мог успешно его копировать, надевая костюм и чужую личину - но оно не проросло сквозь него долгими годами муштры и презрения ко всему и вся. Гарри мог поделиться историями о роскоши спален и творящихся там непотребствах, если бы рот не был занят. Может быть, и к лучшему. Гарри не случилось стать обсценным другом за чертой бедной юности, так же и Эггзи был привязан к своему прошлому, оно сформировало его личность, сделало стойким и быстрым, не сломало. Это было прекраснее, чем разделенные годы. Множество отличий складывалось в плюс, между ними существовала пропасть, которую полагалось преодолеть ко взаимному удовольствию, не оставляя шанса на скуку.  
Едва касаясь головки губами, Гарри спешно скользил по члену ладонью. Эггзи пожелал начать вечер в туалете ресторана, чем это было - незакрытым гештальтом, дурной привычкой, грязной прелюдией? Без разницы, Гарри все устраивало. Общее количество нерассказанных историй делилось на ноль, Эггзи выписывал пальцами круги по дубовой двери, мучительно перекатывая голову от плеча к плечу. Гарри обвел соленую кожу поцелуем, отстранился, перехватил блестящий хмель взгляда, стиснул руку и поймал на язык первые капли.  
У него был пирсинг - три прокола, сделанные в восьмидесятых, был когда-то и байк, а кожаная куртка потерялась в гардеробе, когда Гарри приобрел вкус к пошитым костюмам. Гарри разбирался в бизнесе, Эггзи торговал наркотиками и воровал машины. Кажущаяся разница стоила пристального и внимательного изучения. Ухватив Гарри за лацканы, Эггзи резко поднял его с пола, поцеловал, не попал в губы; вынул из кармана пиджака обязательный платочек, вытирая собственную сперму с щек и подбородка, свернул и засунул обратно в карман.  
Гарри хотел обучить его игре на бирже, ролевым играм, верховой езде, еще какой-то уйме важных приятных мелочей, которыми можно было занять время, но больше, чем все это, неизмеримо в числах - просто хотел.

Сдержанность и благоговение с треском пошли ко дну. Взглянув на свое отражение, рывками просвечивавшее между пятен пара на изнанке гостиничного зеркала, Гарри увидел именно то, чего не желал наблюдать и чего исподволь боялся: сумрачное, вожделеющее лицо старого беса. Тело было отчищено до скрипа. Проигнорировав разумные пределы приличий, Гарри отверг полотенце и вышел в ошеломляюще пустое пространство комнаты обнаженным.  
Не потрудившийся раздеться Эггзи поднялся с кровати ему навстречу. Его движения были странно замедленны и при том скоры: в первый момент он небрежно раскинулся поверх покрывала, перелистывая замшелый комикс, во второй - уже стоял на середине пути, пожирая Гарри открытым взглядом. Черты его лица заострились, ноздри раздувались хищно и темно. Гарри замер, лишенный возможности тронуться с места, физически ощущая плотность горячего воздуха, пульсировавшего между ними. Потом Эггзи сдернул бейсболку, опустилась на пол толстовка, он сделал шаг вперед - последний, заключительный - и краски смешались.  
\- Тебе стоило приберечь рогипнол на сегодня, - отметил Гарри, прогибаясь под железным натиском, - если уж играть сцену, то до конца.  
\- Заткнись, - вымученно пробормотал Эггзи, ощутимо кусая плечо и разворачивая Гарри, прижимая спиной к своей груди, - просто замолчи. Пожалуйста.  
Он едва спустил джинсы, хаотично шаря руками везде, куда доставал - царапая, закидывая колено себе на локоть, задыхаясь и выдыхая со жгучей жаждой, которая отдавалась у Гарри в животе, в голове, дрожала в подгибающихся ногах. Толкнул к ближайшей стене, без сантиментов притискивая скулой к замысловатому орнаменту. Смазал поцелуй по щеке, скользнул языком по губам, смочил слюной ладонь и провел между ягодиц.  
\- Подготовка, - выдавил Гарри.  
\- Я готовился, - Эггзи выжег губами клеймо на плече, - водил тебя по барам, кино звал смотреть.  
\- Так это были ухаживания? Извини, не заметил.  
\- И ты еще что-то говоришь про намеки.  
Гарри сердился не всерьез. Все необходимые приготовления он проделал наедине с собой в душе, но сдержаться и не рассказать о том, как и что следует делать, было выше его сил. Нежность, ласка, долгие минуты промедления - все это могло произойти в будущем, при других обстоятельствах, а сейчас было время звериного голода. Гарри хорошо знал это чувство, опустошающее, алчное, не терпящее иных богов. Эггзи сжал зубы на мочке уха и спросил, едва размыкая губы:  
\- Последнее слово?  
\- Аминь, - Гарри невольно процитировал Новый Завет, и лезвие гильотины опустилось.  
Член плотно скользнул внутрь. Воздух в легких превратился в смолу. Эггзи не останавливался, пока не погрузился полностью - медленно, ощутимо до последнего дюйма. Он подцепил футболку, неряшливо стянул ее, прижался грудью к спине. Гарри потянулся к нему, врастая всеми позвонками от крестца до шеи. На радужной пленке сознания дребезжали давно заученные фразы: медь звенящая, кимвал звучащий; никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится. Теперь мы видим как бы сквозь тусклое стекло, гадательно, тогда же лицом к лицу; теперь знаю я отчасти, а тогда познаю, подобно как я познан.  
Эггзи кончился раньше, чем слова молитвы. Два десятка резких, торопливых толчков - и он отстранился с недовольным всхлипом. Вечно спешащая молодость не дала ему шанса на промедление; Гарри не распробовал толком, на что это похоже - быть с ним, но предвкушение не успело превратиться в оскомину обманутых ожиданий. Не прошло и четверти часа, как Эггзи снова завелся, и в этот раз все получилось правильно. Гарри лежал под ним, мышцы расставленных ног ныли, каждый толчок выбивал из рассудка мысли и сравнения, пока не осталась только ненасытная пустота. Низкие выдохи, высокие стоны, без промедления, в унисон - Гарри едва ли мог определить, какой из услышанных звуков принадлежал ему. Отяжелевший член скользил по животу, выводя узоры смазки. Щеки горели. Эггзи широкими движениями слизывал со лба Гарри капли пота, сбивчиво гладил что под руку попадалось: прижимал ладонью шею, ощутимо перекрывая дыхание, прослеживал впадину между грудных мышц, расправлял пальцами гримасу, исказившую черты лица. Доведенный до исступления, Гарри закрыл глаза - их слепил яркий свет, хотелось целиком окунуться в купель с ледяной водой, остановиться, взорваться. Эггзи продолжал двигаться, вошел в резонанс с вечным всесильным темпом, и замешанное на тесноте и скорости удовольствие стало константой. Гарри перехватил его запястье, - стиснутые до белых костяшек на решетке кровати пальцы разгибались неохотно, - прижал к саднящим губам, укусил мякоть ладони; Эггзи всхлипнул, подаваясь навстречу. Что-то влажное и горячее коснулось лодыжки, щекотка взметнула волну возбуждения, и сдержаться не получилось. Гарри дотянулся до члена, чувствуя, как желанная судорога выгибает торс, и услышал невыносимую, несвоевременную просьбу: “Подожди, - хрипло выговорил Эггзи, - еще немного, сейчас”. “Да, - хотел ответить Гарри, - сейчас”, но согласие вылилось из горла витиеватым стоном. Да, да, да. На все желания и мольбы; прямо сейчас, и ни секундой позже.  
Эггзи глухо выругался, больно сжал бедра обеими руками. Несколько мгновений после собственного оргазма Гарри ощущал, как он дергался, сосредоточенно зажмурившись и не издавая ни звука - а потом громко, красноречиво застонал, упал лицом в ключичную ямку, и будь прокляты романтики и поэты до седьмого колена, если хотя бы секунду Гарри не хотелось оставаться в таком положении вечно.  
\- Дьявол тебя забери, Гарри. Это было охуенно.  
\- Он опоздал, - Гарри заправил влажную прядь за ухо, - ты успел первым.

Приняв душ, Эггзи облачился в халат, явно приготовившись уходить (традицию раздельных спален Гарри всецело одобрял), но непонятным образом опять оказался на кровати, комкая разглаженное белье и мучая пульт от телевизора. Его прикосновения были случайными и настойчивыми: Эггзи задевал локтем локоть, укладывал голову на плечо и отдергивал, когда видел на экране что-то смешное, пихал Гарри в бок и раскидывал ноги, маясь как ребенок. Гарри впервые за годы чувствовал желание закурить - или уложить его под себя, повторить становящийся привычным ритуал. Оттолкнуть назойливое тепло или в него погрузиться; спать хотелось и не хотелось, на часах было едва за полночь, но время, что они провели не расцепляясь, передвинуло стрелки к воображаемому утру. Это было так похоже на его школьные ночи, когда Гарри, только-только познакомившийся с радостями секса, неутомимо трахался до рассвета, урывая кусок призрачного зыбкого сна вместо первых пар - алгебра и геометрия это были, в основном, но точные науки давались Гарри не по праву легко. Услышав мысли Гарри (это случалось все чаще, он будто настроился на волну невербальных сигналов, тонкой мимики тела), Эггзи потянулся сытым тигром и предложил, не стараясь придать словам даже оттенок стыдливости:  
\- Давай еще раз.  
\- Я покажу тебе, как мы делали в колледже, - не замедлил отозваться Гарри.  
В предутренние часы, когда губы были вполовину онемевшими от поцелуев, заставить себя пошевелиться получалось через раз, а жажда оставляла на какие-то жалкие минуты. Подчиняясь желаниям, они трогали друг друга лениво и заторможенно, проваливаясь в дрему, путая сон с явью. Те ночи он вспоминал как кошмар - по причине зверского недосыпа и усталости, и как благословение очищенного от спешки дистиллированного удовольствия. Прошли годы и Гарри вырос. Он мало изменился, но теперь всегда мог заставить себя двигаться, несмотря на утомление, вяжущую слабость или раны от пуль.  
Пьяно-плавным жестом он развязал пояс халата, закинул ногу Эггзи себе на бедро, прижал поближе. Эггзи дышал тепло и неглубоко, между приоткрытых губ завлекающе светилась полоска влажных зубов. Гарри не торопился, позволяя себе качаться на поверхности спокойного жара, осознавая возможность поцеловать его - и продолжать так долго, как захочется. Грудью к груди; его дыхание подстроилось под ритм Гарри, казалось даже, что сердца начинают стучать с одинаковой частотой.  
\- Ты будешь что-нибудь делать? - спросил Эггзи. Молекулы мятного выдоха осели на щеке.  
\- Нет, буду лежать так с тобой, - усмехнулся Гарри, умалчивая о возвышенной чепухе наподобие “до тех пор, пока горы не сотрутся в пыль”. Пыль, ржавчина, звездный песок. Да, милый мой, да. Нет, милый мой, нет.  
Нарушая собственное обещание, он потерся животом о живот.  
Лучшее завершение ночного фейерверка: сладкий, опустошающий секс, растянутый на долгие минуты. Полувставший член Эггзи бархатно скользил вдоль бедра, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы возбудиться полностью; Гарри не прикасался к нему до тех пор, пока не почувствовал желание той же силы. Он дрочил им одной рукой, смазка мешалась на ладони; Эггзи закрыл глаза и беспомощно кусал левое плечо Гарри, на котором устроил голову.  
\- Ты молчишь, - голос оказался неуместно громким, - если мне не изменяет память, тебе нравится посвящать меня в свои фантазии.  
\- Нет, - Эггзи удивился. - Просто о многом хотел рассказать. Продолжение в следующих сериях.  
Слова опустились торжественным обещанием. Не думая о будущем, - не желая предугадывать то, что должно было стать новым чудесным открытием, - Гарри обвел пальцами его мошонку, потер чувствительное место под ней, прошелся по стволу, закручивая движение к головке, еще раз, еще - с большим нажимом. Эггзи замер и стиснул руки, зажмурился. Брызги упали на живот, как пена шампанского. В кармане покоившегося на вешалке костюма лежал платок, которым Эггзи вытер свою сперму с его губ часами раньше. Для того, чтобы кончить, Гарри хватило воспоминания об этом и нескольких весомых толчков. Эггзи, осоловело моргая, ставил засос на внутренней стороне плеча.  
Сегодня он не дошел до своей спальни. Заснул, едва вытерев их животы; Гарри не нашел в себе сил разбудить его, пинком отправил испорченную простыню на пол и провалился в пуховую темноту.

Утро началось внезапно. Гарри проснулся навстречу солнцу, похмелью и силуэту Эггзи, одетого в одно только лишь полотенце, но даже это зрелище не могло примирить его с реальностью.  
\- Я уже думал тебя будить, - поведал Эггзи, - назревает проблема в отношениях.  
\- Что за проблема? - Гарри шарил по тумбочке в поисках очков и наручных часов. Циферблат показывал десять.  
\- В отношениях со временем, - Эггзи нагнулся, подбирая с пола джинсы, и полотенце съехало по ногам, - твоих. Теперь я понимаю причину опозданий.  
\- Ты верно понимаешь, - согласился Гарри, прослеживая траекторию падения, - и не зря разбудил меня так рано. У нас есть в запасе два часа. На что предлагаешь их потратить?  
\- Разница в поясах! - Эггзи торопливо одевался, - сейчас уже день, Гарри. Встреча в три, а нам еще нужно доехать до Манчестера.  
\- Десять утра.  
\- Без четверти час.  
Это было неприятно. Видение обнаженного тела, покрытого выцветающими синяками, исчезало под слоями несвежих тряпок. Гарри испытал желание завернуться в одеяло и послать всю затею к дьяволу.  
\- Ты же профессионал, - Эггзи присел рядом и отобрал подушку, - киллер, мать его, Леон. Давай, вставай. Если выйдем через двадцать минут, успеем заехать куда-нибудь позавтракать. Ну или пообедать.  
Само собой разумеется, что через двадцать минут они не вышли: утренний туалет джентльмена в самом сокращенном варианте занимал час, и Эггзи пришлось гнать, превышая скорость, только чтобы успеть к назначенному времени. Сражаясь со своими волосами, Гарри украдкой любовался на него в зеркало. Эггзи выглядел невозмутимым, как камни Стоунхенджа, вел машину одной рукой, выставив локоть в открытое окно. Порывы ветра сбивали ненадежную укладку, и Гарри оставил бесполезные попытки.  
\- А мне нравится, когда ты растрепанный, - одобрил Эггзи. Он был лишен подобных проблем: прямые волосы, короткая стрижка и легкое отношение к собственной внешности неизменно обеспечивали ему великолепный фасад, - как будто только что дрался. Или трахался.  
Драться Гарри не хотелось, трахаться пока что тоже. Желания ограничивались чашкой эспрессо - который, разумеется, не подавали в приемной директора Института исследований мозга, куда стараниями Эггзи и ценой пары штрафов они прибыли ровно в три часа.  
Директор оказалась пышной блондинкой. Вполуха слушая их диалог, Гарри потягивал американо (недурно для своих обстоятельств сваренный) и составлял опись прошедших дней, укладывая события стопками на полки памяти. Их ждала недолгая дорога до Юты, где уже расправлял закрылки самолет Кингсмен; сегодня ночью они должны были вернуться в Лондон. Гарри подстерегали бесчисленные отчеты, удобное кресло в обеденном зале и пуленепробиваемый матрас.  
Второй внушающей отвращение чертой путешествий была неизбежная их конечность.  
Захочет ли Эггзи продолжить встречи? Будет ли приходить часто - каждый вечер, забывая на пороге цветастую куртку, теряя на лестнице ремни и майки, оставаясь в гостевой спальне до следующего утра, варить овсянку на завтрак, обдавать неприязнью парикмахера, сталкиваясь с ним в коридорах? Оставит ли он в доме Гарри зубную щетку и пакет корма для собаки, будет ли оставаться рядом хотя бы в мыслях; или возвращение домой для него будет означать семейные ужины, знакомые клубы и случайных женщин?  
Забыть, оставить. Контекст мог придать этим словам противоположное значение. Забыть, чтобы вернуться, или забыть навсегда. Право выбора принадлежало Эггзи. Гарри был готов перевезти его семью в соседний дом, кормить его пса и мириться с дурной привычкой вставать по будильнику. Не существовало способа заставить Эггзи делать то, что он не хотел - а чего он хотел, Гарри не имел возможности узнать.  
Занятый этими размышлениями, Гарри упустил момент, когда Эггзи встал, держа директора на прицеле.  
\- Помнишь, ты мне когда-то говорил, что предназначение, - он замешкался, - нашей организации - блюсти мир во всем мире?  
\- Помню, и довольно хорошо, - кивнул Гарри. Кофе кончился, он отставил стаканчик на стол и улыбнулся директору.  
\- Ради сохранения мира мне придется убить клиента, - Эггзи скривился и качнул стволом, - они заказали тебе войну, Гарри.  
\- Бинго, - сказал Мерлин, - поздравляю с успешным завершением испытаний.

\- Останови на перекрестке, - попросила Звонкая Малиновка, - спасибо, что подбросили. Пока, малыш. Скоро увидимся.  
Гарри перекосило на этом слове: пошлом, желанном, недоступном, не имевшим права слететь с его губ, когда речь шла об Эггзи. Хлопнула дверь, и Малиновка исчезла за поворотом, за ней потянулся шлейф парфюма: вербена, лимон, острый запах влажных веток.  
\- Какая зачетная тетка, - оценил Эггзи, - а ведь я мог ее убить.  
\- Убил бы? - поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Если было бы нужно - да. Ты знаешь. Но ведь дело не в этом.  
Дело действительно было не в этом.  
\- Зачем ты устроил весь этот фарс? Почему нельзя было сказать мне сразу?  
\- Полагаю, ты был прав. Я хотел съездить в отпуск.  
\- Это трогательно, - к его тону примешивался оттенок обиды.  
\- И все же, для протокола, - Гарри считал лучшим способом извиниться отсутствие извинений, - не поведаешь ли ты мне о ходе своих рассуждений?  
\- Конечно, белый господин, - в короткое высказывание Эггзи умудрился втиснуть всю свою злость, - как скажешь, блядь.  
Гарри предпочел не заметить его грубость.  
\- Про то, что вы с Мерлином надо мной прикалываетесь, я понял еще в Калифорнии. Ты слишком отлынивал от работы. И потом, серьезно, на доставку информации отправляют курьера, а не двух агентов! Даже если ее нужно расшифровать. Ты прекрасно знал, что код мне не по зубам.  
\- Твой выбор исполнителя меня удивил, - Гарри покачал головой, - Паблос справился бы с задачей гораздо быстрее.  
\- Паблос потребовал десятку наличными. Кэрол хотела приятно провести время. И, кстати, я с ней не спал.  
\- Отрадно слышать. Что же было дальше?  
\- Не дальше, а раньше. Та секретарша в Кремниевой долине. Секретарши не носят лодочки от Стюарта Вайцмана.  
\- Не знал, что ты разбираешься в женской обуви.  
\- У меня было интересное прошлое. За эти каблуки можно срубить не меньше, чем за новый порш. Она дала мне карточку, я подумал - клеится, - Эггзи вытряхнул визитку из бумажника, - но на обратной стороне было написано про газеты. Над этим пришлось поломать голову, я уже подумал, что что-то упустил, но тут увидел старика с бумажками в Альбукерке.  
\- Сплошные случайности, - прокомментировал Мерлин, - ты уверен, что хочешь допустить его к работе?  
\- Он сам всучил мне подшивки. Тут начинается самое интересное. Я не знал, за что хвататься. Ты сказал заниматься кодом, даже поспорил на сингл молт. Тогда пришлось найти исполнителя. Когда Кэрол расшифровала код, мне стало ясно, что это ложный след, несмотря на коннектомику.  
\- Браво.  
\- Тебе смешно, а я две ночи подряд читал про нейроны и пытался все связать.  
\- Ученье - свет.  
\- Еще этот индеец с видениями. Ну ладно, проехали. Когда я занялся подшивками, то правда вскрылась довольно быстро. Вы не сильно шифровались.  
\- Я не знаком с подборкой. Просветишь, о чем там говорится?  
\- Всякие мелочи про Клинтонов. В сумме получился увесистый компромат. Я загуглил Институт мозга… то есть исследований мозга, и оказалось, что его спонсирует Республиканская партия. Пару недель назад они выдвинули очень агрессивную программу. С такими тезисами недалеко до войны. Война, - он картинно ткнул в строчку из словаря на планшете, - антоним мира. Цепочка замыкается.  
\- Если бы они получили компромат, то не замедлили бы опубликовать, - подтвердил Гарри, - на сливе получили большинство голосов, пришли к власти и развязали третью мировую. Это не в наших интересах. С демократами сотрудничать в разы приятнее. Но зачем ты ей угрожал, остается за рамками моего понимания.  
\- Ты постоянно витаешь где-то в своих мыслях, - пожаловался Эггзи, - меня это достало. Подумал, что если наставлю на нее ствол, ты ненадолго оторвешься от увлекательного процесса составления меморандумов.  
\- Твоя акция имела успех. Малиновка немного испугалась.  
\- Она агент Кингсмен? Почему она сказала, что мы скоро увидимся?  
\- Артур полагает, что будет разумно наладить постоянную связь с американским отделением. С твоей помощью.  
\- Хватить придуриваться, Гарри. Артур полагает то, Артур полагает это. У тебя раздвоение личности? И еще про неприятные ассоциации с церквями. Ты думаешь, я совсем тупой?

 **10**  
Когда Эггзи вернулся в храм, уже наступили сумерки. Гарри был там - сидел невзрачной сгорбленной фигурой на первой от алтаря лавке, черкал в какой-то распечатке. Если Эггзи смотрел прямо на него, силуэт был четким. Стоило отвести взгляд в сторону, очертания шли рябью, колыхались волнами. Эггзи обладал практическим умом - его было не сбить подобными мелкими фокусами. Он решительно и прямо двинулся вперед, впечатывая шаги в скрипящий пол.  
\- Мелкие фокусы - это огонь по щелчку пальцев, - озвучил его мысли Гарри, - а то, что у тебя в глазах двоится - побочный эффект.  
\- Побочный эффект чего? - поинтересовался Эггзи, бросая ему стопку писем.  
\- Прочитал? - Гарри проигнорировал вопрос.  
\- Прочитал, - согласился Эггзи.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Там были вещи, которые мне не хотелось вспоминать.  
\- Полагаю, что так, - кивнул Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от рукописи. Несмотря на то, что в церкви стояла кромешная темнота, он писал на полях без усилий, - Гнусик изрядный зануда.  
\- Зачем ты оделся священником?  
\- Не терплю безделья. Решил провести время с пользой, пока ждал тебя. Знаешь ли, хорошая проповедь отвращает от Врага успешнее иных соблазнов.  
\- Кто такой Враг?  
\- Это Тот, который на стене, - Гарри усмехнулся и поднял глаза.  
\- А почему не светятся?  
\- Захочешь, будут светиться.  
\- И огонь из пальцев можешь?  
\- Могу. Но зачем, если есть зажигалка.  
\- Для чего ты мне их показал?  
\- Одни вопросы, - Гарри притворно вздохнул и отложил стопку бумаг, - почему бы тебе самому не подумать?  
\- Почему он называет тебя Баламутом? - из вредности спросил Эггзи.  
\- Не худшее имя, - хмыкнул Гарри, - Гнусику повезло гораздо меньше.  
\- Он вообще хронический неудачник.  
\- Не могу с тобой согласиться. Для его рода деятельности продолжать существовать на протяжении такого долгого срока - уже достижение.  
\- Сколько ему лет?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы ты стал его второй глобальной неудачей.  
\- А кто был первым? - Эггзи устал стоять и опустился на ступеньку алтаря.  
\- Английский пациент. Ревностный христианин. Это было больше полувека назад, - Гарри прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, - сложный случай. Его даже война не сломила, такая сила духа.  
\- Что, и у меня сила духа? Поэтому Гнусик вызвал подкрепление?  
\- Он всегда пишет мне, когда испытывает затруднения. Интереснее вопрос, почему я пришел.

 **11**  
\- Напротив, - Гарри выудил из внутреннего кармана плоский футляр и вручил его Эггзи, - я оцениваю твои мыслительные способности чрезвычайно высоко. Поздравляю с назначением.  
\- Ну охуеть теперь. Отличная новость, - Эггзи вынул из коробочки перстень и надел его на мизинец,- все будут смеяться, что я переспал с тобой за титул.  
\- Какая банальность, Эггзи. Ты считаешь, что им обязательно знать?  
\- Как будто они еще не знают. Я просто обязан найти какую-нибудь принцессу для прикрытия.  
\- Я бы тебе не советовал.  
\- А что, у тебя бомбит? Давай расставим точки. Я не буду отказываться, если какая-нибудь пташка предложит мне весело провести ночь, пока ты закапываешься в отчеты.  
Гарри понимал, что Эггзи, приобретя новый социальный статус и вес в собственных глазах, не захочет ограничиваться. Его жизнь играла новыми красками, ему захочется попробовать все и всех - но Гарри слишком хорошо знал, чем кончаются подобные истории.  
\- Обещаю, что найду для тебя минутку до отчетов. Или после. Возможно, даже во время, если ты не испытываешь пиетета перед двухсотлетним столом в обеденном зале.  
\- Хватит ворчать. Не бойся, я не сбегу от тебя в Швецию. Переспать - это просто, ну как поесть. Если ты не испытываешь пиетета перед… священным актом соития, так?  
Поесть, потрахаться, напиться. Гарри знал толк в физических удовольствиях. Сколько их может быть - симпатичных девушек, доступных парней, с каждым из них останется то, чем Гарри хотел владеть единолично. Нерациональный расход ресурса или простое собственничество; Гарри знал толк в простых вещах, но опыт позволял ему говорить о большем.  
\- Ты попробуешь другого человека, пятнадцать, пятьдесят, пройдет совсем немного времени, и тебе это наскучит. Ты будешь опустошен. Сытость - фальшивое чувство, на деле не останется ничего, кроме разочарования. Идея отношений не в том, чтобы утолить голод, а в том, чтобы остаться голодным.  
\- Красивые слова. Ты всего лишь хочешь запереть меня в башне из слоновой кости.  
\- Можешь поступать как тебе угодно, но я уверен, что для нас обоих подобный опыт окажется интересным.  
\- Хранить честь до брака и верность после, как замшелые монашки? Охуительно интересно. Наверное, поэтому мама меняла хахалей каждый сезон, пока не встретила того ублюдка.  
Он закрылся, захлопнул створки: выражение лица в один момент стало жестким и настороженным. У него не было приятного легкого детства, не было семьи, которая научила бы любить без опаски, доверять долгосрочным связям, а не случайным, и, конечно, Гарри не мог считать себя непричастным к этому. Чувство вины разгорелось привычно и совершенно не ко времени - сейчас, посреди зыбучих песков беседы об общем будущем.  
\- Я не оспариваю твое мнение, Эггзи. Безусловно, у мамы были причины, чтобы вести себя именно так. Я придерживаюсь иной модели. И если ты позволишь, хотел бы продемонстрировать тебе ее преимущества.  
\- Перейдем к делу, - оживился Эггзи, - это гораздо увлекательнее.  
Горячая тяжелая ладонь опустилась на колено. Гарри пропустил через себя желание потянуться, дотронуться в ответ, припарковать машину - и сказал, контролируя нажим и мягкость собственного голоса:  
\- Убери руку, пожалуйста. Достань из бардачка наручники. Мне не хотелось бы отвлекаться от дороги, так что тебе придется самому озаботиться тем, чтобы твои запястья были зафиксированы за спинкой кресла.  
\- Идея твоих отношений заключается в легком садо-мазо? - за игривой интонацией Эггзи пряталась тревога; и возбуждение, что вполне устраивало Гарри.  
\- Не путай термины. И нет, не в нем.  
Безвкусный кондиционированный воздух овевал лицо. Небо над трассой белело, раскаляясь, было светло и пусто. Чертова сентиментальность, помноженная на хорошее воображение: Гарри чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам от одного предвкушения. Эггзи поерзал, выпрямляя руки за узкой спинкой пассажирского кресла. Щелкнули браслеты наручников.  
\- Все, как ты заказывал, - прокомментировал Гарри.  
Он одной рукой потянул молнию куртки вниз, задрал майку. Гладил неторопливыми движениями, слепо изучая чужое тело: закаменевшие кубики пресса, сжавшиеся под потоком холодного воздуха соски. Эггзи ежился от щекотных прикосновений к ребрам, вздыхал, когда Гарри проводил раскрытой ладонью по груди, наклонял голову, пытаясь поймать губами пальцы. Это в планы Гарри не входило: он ущипнул покрытую мурашками кожу и с удовлетворением услышал плохо подавленный стон.  
\- Мендельсона не будет? - спросил Эггзи ровным голосом, будто не он стелился хмельной травой по соседнему креслу.  
\- Карнавала нет, - подтвердил Гарри, философски обдумывая изменения в его привычках. У Эггзи ломался язык, кокни выветривался из его речи. Пройдет еще пара лет, и он будет говорить на жаргоне только в моменты крайнего раздражения. Гарри хотел находиться рядом и наблюдать эту перемену своими глазами.  
\- А я тебе соврал, - лукаво скривился Эггзи, - я тоже прочитал те строчки.  
\- Нисколько в тебе не сомневался. Расскажешь?  
Его член стоял колом, натягивая ткань брюк. Гарри наощупь расстегнул ширинку, Эггзи вскинул бедра, помогая высвободить себя из ловушки одежды. Белье и джинсы скользнули по ногам, застряли на коленях. Эггзи вздрогнул от холода, вновь опускаясь на сиденье, вздрогнул от возбуждения, когда Гарри потянул член вверх. Его щеки были пунцовыми, а голос низко вибрировал.  
\- Меня нереально вставило, прямо как с… не знаю, нет такой дури. Выпал на полчаса. Только меня не шатало по морям на корабле. Дело было в Италии.  
\- Дело кончилось плохо, - кивнул Гарри.  
У Эггзи не было шелкового платья нового Галахада, а у Гарри - пиратского флота с парусами из самоцветных камней, но по законам легенд ничем иным их встреча закончиться не могла. С первого взгляда Гарри знал, на чьей стороне сила; с первого письма, минутного взгляда на досье, взгляда в глаза сквозь стекло. Мартини, водка, чистый спирт, дребезжала улыбка; все, кто помнил, что тогда случилось, были на небе или в огне.  
\- Типа того. Я встретил тебя в церкви, - Эггзи глухо рассмеялся, поводя плечами и толкаясь в ладонь Гарри, - не в Кентукки, в другой. Ты чего-то от меня хотел. Нет, не этого. У меня был велик и сто тысяч фоток тамошних рассветов. Не помню, что дальше.  
Зато Гарри помнил отлично.  
\- Что за херня? Зачем ты всучил мне тот код?  
\- Это был подарок, - сказал Гарри, посмотрел на дорогу - на милю вперед трасса была ровной и пустой - и наклонился к нему.  
Это был подарок, потому что Гарри никому не собирался рассказывать о тех событиях, но участие Эггзи подразумевало необходимость объяснений. Побочная разработка американской исследовательской фирмы подвернулась на редкость вовремя, снимая с него ответственность. Эггзи должен был разгадать загадку и увидеть все своими глазами; Гарри не собирался рассказывать ему историй, но если бы он захотел, начало выглядело бы так.  
Однажды Гарри не жил, а существовал. Во времена его юности дети убивали друг друга за кусок хлеба, так что Гарри действительно знал кое-что о нужде. У Гарри была неприятная работа: следить за тем, чтобы их души никогда не увидели света. С приходом великого крупье подопечные стали тщательнее следить за своими мыслями, и работа превратилась в рутину, затем - в тоску. На исходе двадцатого века Гарри перестал ощущать азарт охоты, утерял жажду, которая до того преследовала его неотступно, и однажды поймал себя на удивительном открытии: впервые за то время, что он наблюдал за людьми, его посетил интерес к ним, отличный от интереса хищника к пище. Ему захотелось узнать, что они чувствуют, пережевывая жаркое, какие мысли грохочут в пустой голове, когда они стоят на передней линии огня, о каких бабочках вспоминают они, видя лицо возлюбленного. Гарри стал искать способ - прожить как человек и скончаться от старости, когда придет срок, это было в сотню раз меньше тех лет, которые он мог сосчитать, и стоило в сотню раз больше всего существования.  
Гарри его нашел.  
\- Точно не помнишь? - уточнил Гарри, выпуская изо рта карминовую головку и дуя на нее. Эггзи дернулся сильно и бесполезно, со влажным звуком отрывая спину от кожаного сиденья. Не будь его руки скованы, он пригнул бы голову Гарри к себе и не выпускал, загоняя член в горло, об этом говорил его взгляд; Гарри счел идею достойной исполнения.  
\- Я помню. Как тебя. Застрелили. В Кентукки, - выплевывая слова короткими очередями, отозвался Эггзи. Его трясло - от возбуждения, от злости, это было самым прекрасным зрелищем, которое Гарри сейчас мог себе представить, - и я тебе этого еще не простил, чертов ты ублюдок, делай что-нибудь, блядь.

\- Полагаю, мы достигли понимания? - спросил Гарри, вытирая салфеткой губы.  
\- Оргазм. Гарри, это называется оргазм.  
\- Унесите пудинг, - процитировал Гарри.  
\- Я соглашусь на твое предложение, - в сытом голосе заискрился кураж, - после того, как расскажешь мне, как выжил. Ты обещал.  
Это была честная сделка - тем более, что никакого секрета в его способе не заключалось. Гарри выдержал драматическую паузу; Эггзи небрежно высвободился из наручников и разминал запястье, обходя натертую царапину под косточкой. Царапина примагничивала внимание Гарри к себе: он ясно мог себе представить, как вечером, в самолете, после второго (а лучше - третьего) бокала удержит руку, отодвинет манжету и запечатает наливающийся синяк поцелуем.  
Разрушая фантазии, Эггзи картинным движением уронил на ладонь Гарри ключ, припрятанный в кулаке.  
\- Не лучший способ, - сухо отметил Гарри, - вряд ли тебе удастся провернуть такое в реальной обстановке.  
\- В реальной обстановке я вряд ли я попадусь, - отмахнулся Эггзи, - и если что, я знаю про уловку с суставом. Ты же не хотел лишить меня рабочей руки до конца недели?  
\- Дня за три заживет, - машинально поправил его Гарри.  
\- Это секс, а не поле боя. Хотя с тобой я начинаю в этом сомневаться.  
Безапелляционность заявления заставила Гарри смолкнуть. Сказанное Эггзи было ближе всего к признанию в любви: обозначение связи, крепкой и жгуче-жаркой, того, о чем Гарри не просил, чего не вымогал и потому получил даром. Ему редко приходилось искать слова. Признание требовало ответа; Эггзи его не ждал. Он покрутил наручники на пальце, открыл окно и впустил в салон влажный ветер, несущий аромат леса и дыма.  
\- Не уходи от темы, Гарри. Кентукки. Как ты выбрался?  
Гарри не пришло бы в голову игнорировать просьбу; он мог солгать, но легче - и благороднее - было ответить правду, какой бы абсурдной она ни казалась.  
\- Все очень просто, Эггзи. Я действительно умер.

 **12**  
\- Почему же ты пришел? Не за тем, чтобы проводить меня в ад, навредить человеческому роду, обесчестить всех девственниц, напиться крови младенца? Мне кажется, ты очень промахнулся. Видишь ли, я не девственница. И младенца тебе тоже не рожу.  
\- Я осведомлен об этом, - кивнул Гарри, ставя очередную пометку, - девственницы и дети в моих планах не фигурируют. А вредить людскому роду - чрезвычайно скучно, попробуй при случае.  
\- Смущать умы? Писать ложную историю? Бесить святош?  
\- Люди прекрасно справляются с ложной историей и сами не знают, есть ли у них ум, - Гарри отложил рукопись и улыбнулся. - Даже ваш прославленный Гомер. Все было не так, я устал исправлять.  
Он смотрелся выгоревшим, истончившимся, совсем не заинтересованным в причинении зла. Он приманивал к себе взгляд, мысли и желания: иррациональная, неправильная тяга к соблазну или что-то иное? Эггзи не ощущал опасности, напротив - он хотел сделать что-то, чтобы вернуть азарт, который видел днем, почувствовать снова огонь, жалящее прикосновение, предвкушение чего-то нового и великолепного. Это могло быть уловкой и дорогой к смерти. Эггзи не верил в то, что не сможет победить.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? - сказал он наугад.  
Гарри кивнул, не сгоняя с лица улыбку. В ней было нечто знакомое, Эггзи где-то ее видел, и даже припомнил, где: в Лувре, пять лет назад. Все остальное забылось, походы по барам и объяснения с родителями исчезли из памяти, а улыбка осталась.  
Гарри долго молчал, а потом произнес - через силу, с разочарованием:  
\- Больше всего подобные мне - о том, что нас много, ты наверняка догадался - хотят не смутных удовольствий, чужой крови и страданий.  
\- А чего? - во рту у Эггзи пересохло. Щеки горели, а по спине бежал липкий холодный пот.  
\- Жить, Эггзи. Бесы хотят жить.  
Это было так прозаично, что Эггзи с трудом подавил смешок. Гарри, древний и удрученный, вряд ли отнесся бы с пониманием к его беспечности.  
\- И ты знаешь способ.  
\- Я знаю способ, - подтвердил Гарри и потянулся с притворным равнодушием, - он довольно неприятен. Ты хочешь мне помочь?  
\- Что мне нужно будет сделать? - дурное предчувствие накатило резко, как удар поддых, смело легкомысленное бесстрашие.  
\- Смотреть. Наблюдать за мной.  
\- И это все?  
\- Будет сложнее, чем ты думаешь.  
\- Ты умрешь?  
\- Определенно.  
\- Тебе будет больно?  
\- Скорее всего. Но это будет не здесь. Не сейчас. И уже не со мной.


End file.
